30 Years Ago
by DistractedButSerious
Summary: Hermione makes a timeturner that goes back years, but asks Harry to look after it for her. When looking into it, he falls in. Now he's stuck in the era of the Marauders, teaching DADA! Now he's got to find a way back without anyone knowing his secret.
1. Dinner Time

Chapter One-

******

Summary-Hermione creates a time-turner that will go back years, but now everyone wants a hold of it, so Harry takes it for safe-keeping, but when looking into it he falls in, dropping the turner. Now he's in the era of the Marauders and he's the DADA teacher!

******

Disclaimer-I never said I owned Harry Potter! Enough of the third degree!

******

**Harry POV**

"Harry! C'mon! Hermione and Ron are expecting us for dinner tonight!" Ginny called to me.

"Coming!" I called back. I pulled my traveling cloak over myself and stored my Invisibilty Cloak in my pocket, Ron wanted to use it to track down some illegal animagus next week, I was surprised that he didn't need me to come, but then again, Ron had gotten awfully good at magic and tracking down illegal animal transformers. I chuckled to myself, Kingsley always gave him easy asignments, but even then I was still assigned to accompany him.

I jumped off the stair case to save two seconds of time and ran out the door with Ginny. 'Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I visuallized their Burrow, modeled after Mr and Mrs Weasley's, and felt the usually sucking feeling and imaginary hook go through my navel.

Only seconds later did the feeling go away and I could see Ron and Hermione's burrow. I smiled to myself, Hermione told me she had a new invention that she was aching to show us. We walked towards the door and tapped lightly. "Coming!" I heard from inside. "Ronald Weasley, get off your lazy arse and help me! Your sister is coming for goodess sake!" Hermione snapped.

"All right, woman!" he sighed.

Ginny chuckled. Hermione opened the door and smiled at us. 'Harry! Ginny!" she squealed and pulled us into a hug Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of.

"Er-Mi-Nee, can' breath'" I grunted.

"Sorry" she said, letting go, her face bright red.

"It's been so long, Hermione" Ginny said as we walked in.

"You were here last week" Ron said incredulously.

"Shut it, _Ronald" _Ginny snapped.

"Fine, _Ginerva"_ Ron retored.

"Why is it that even though you two are grown adults you still act like ten-year-olds" Hermione laughed.

I laughed along with her. Even little James and Albus were more mature. "So Hermione, what's this amazing invetntion you have created that I must see?" I asked.

"Oh, right here" she said and showed me a tiny, gold hour-glass.

"A time-turner?" I asked.

"Not just any time-turner. I have increased this time-turner's power so much that it will go back, not just hours, but years" she said, while holding the object tenderly.

"Really? That's brilliant" I said, "How does it work?"

"It's voice activated. Watch" she clicked a small button and a light came out. "Year 1991" she instructed, in the light came the Grand Hall and in the Grand Hall, I was there, with the sorting hat.

"How did it know to go to the right day and place?" I asked.

"I had already programmed the day and place, but I can change it. As for the time, it goes back to the exact time it is when you prgram the day and place." she explained.

"Wow" I said, astonished.

"Yep, that's my girl" Ron boasted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Hermione suggested

"I'll help you set the table" Ginny said.

Ron looked at me and whispered, "Did you get it?"

"Yep, but I don't see why you need it to track down some bloke who has gone and turned himself into a horse animagus"

"I don't. I need it because word has gotten out about Hermione's time-turner. Everywhere we go, they ambush us, she isn't safe. I need it to hide her when we go into public"

"That's...That's actually kinda smart of you" I said incredulously.

"Don't act so surpirsed" he mumbled

"Why don't I keep it, for safe keeping?" I suggested.

"You would do that, for us?" Ron asked. I nodded, "Wait. How do I know you are Harry Potter, and not some Polyjioce disguised bloke?" he asked evaisively.

"Because, when we were seveteen, we searched the world looking for Horcruxes, and you risked your life to save me and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. How do I know this? Because I am Harry James Potter!" I said.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all jumpy" he muttered. He handed me the time-turner and I slipped it into my pocket.

"Keep it" I said as he attempted to hand back the Invisibility Cloak. "Until things settle down"

"Thanks Harry, I dunno what I'd do without you"

"The feeling is mutual" I assured him.

******

"Bye Hermione." Ginny said as we walked out of the Burrow.

"Bye guys" I said. We stood on the doorstep of the Burrow, one hand gripped around Ginny's and the other in my pocket, gripped around the time-turner as we Disapparated back to our cottage in Godric's Hollow.

******

Later that night, when Ginny was asleep, I sat by the stairs and pulled out the tiny time-turner. "1977" I murmured. The light came on again and the Grand Hall, obviously deserted at this late hour, came into sight. "Dumbledore's office" I muttered.

The Grand Hall smeared out of view and Dumbledore's office could be seen. I smiled, Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about something, I leaned in closer to see if I could hear what they were saying, but instead I began to feel as if I were Disapparating. I watched as my surrounds changed, and in all the haste, I dropped the time-turner.

******

Okay, so thnx so much if you read this! If you read my story OWLS then you probably read the preview on chapter nine, and now it should make sense! Hopefully I will update by tomorrow, thnx for reading and review!, duh.

-Chapter Two-

_He smiled a bit, "The boy is not lying. In fact, if I am not mistaken, we will be very good friends." _

_"So I can be the teacher?" I asked_

_"You can be the teacher" Dumbledore said._

_"Welcome aboard, Mr. Potter" McGonagall said._

_"Thank you Professors" _

_******_


	2. Accidental Job Interview

Chapter Two-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-Srry, typo!

vanessa93alice-LOL, thnx!

raven2547-Thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did own a time-turner, I'd go back in time and write it!

******

**Harry POV**

I felt myself being sucked through time, I saw less of my cottage and more of Dumbedore's office. "Ginny!" I shouted one last time, but it was no use, she couldn't hear me.

The pain was terrible, I felt like I was being ripped through space, and a hook, alomost as big as Albus Severus, was pushed through my navel, much worse than Disaparating, and every time I tried to move, my limbs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each.

Finally I felt the hard, cold ground, that felt so relieving. "Albus, _what_ is he?" McGonangall gasped.

"Why, Minerva, I believe he is a boy" Albus answered

"I mean, where did he come from?" she asked.

"Let's ask him" Dumbledore suggested.

I was laying face down on the floor, and I pulled myself up a bit to see them. "Professors" I said softly, "Help me" were my last two words before I felt my eyes shutting and my head dropping and the blackness taking over.

**********

"Albus, is he alive?" I heard someone say faintly as I came back.

"Yes, Minerva." I heard Dumbledore say, "Let's take him to Poppy" he suggested.

"Alright, _Wingardium Leviosa"_ she spoke and I felt myself being lifted up.

******

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Minerva, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"We don't know, he just appeared in Albus's office, then fainted. Can you help him, Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"Of course I can. Set him down right here" They set Harry down on a bed and he groaned a bit. "Son, can you tell us what happened to you, who you are and where you cam from?" Madame Pomfrey asked him.

"My name is Harry Potter" he said, "I am from Godric's Hollow, 2007" **(I know that that's liike 20 years too soon, but whatever!)**

"2007? How is that possible?" McGonagall asked.

"My friend, Hermione Granger, made a time-turner that goes back years. She was in danger because of it, so I promised to guard it. When I came home I looked at this year, and I accidently fell in, and dropped it" he explained.

"But why this year?" Dumbledore inquired.

"This is the year" he began, "That my parents began dating"

"Who are your parents?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"James Potter and Lily Evans"

"Those two?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Makes sense. You look just like James, but you have Lily's eyes." Dumbledore told him, though he always knew.

**Harry POV**

"I'm not sure how to get back." I told them.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out" Dumbledore assured me.

I decided to ask the question that had been bugging me since I first fell into the time-turner. "What were you discussing before I came, Professor?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Well, we are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"That's perfect!" I said, "I'm an Auror in my time. I can be your teacher until I go back!" I said.

"I don't know, Harry. Don't you think that being in this time would affect the course of events?" McGonagall asked me.

"Not at all, I know everything that happened in my parents seventh year, I can be real careful" I assured them.

"We do need a teacher, Minerva"Dumbledore said,

"You can't be serious, Albus. We know nothing of this boy. He oculd be a follower of You-Know-Who" she said.

I chuckled once. "I am the one that destroys him." I said matter-of-factly. I looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

He smiled a bit, "The boy is not lying. In fact, if I am not mistaken, we will be very good friends."

"So I can be the teacher?" I asked

"You can be the teacher" Dumbledore said.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Potter" McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professors"

******

Thnx for reading! I've noticed I got a lot of subscribers and favorites(which I apprieciate deeply!), but only a couple reviews, which made me sad. So REVIEW!!!!!

LOL, OOC moment for me. Well anyways, a new chapter will come soon, like Friday! Buh-Bye!

-Me!('Cause no one else is so OOC!)

_-_ChapterThree_-_

_The next morning I sat in the Grand Hall next to Sirius. "Hey, who do you suppose the bloke next to Dumbledore is?" he asked_

_"That bloke is probably our new teacher" Remus said with a roll of his eyes._

_"He looks just like you, Prongs" Sirius said._

_"Blimey, he does!" I said._

_"Except for the eyes. They look familiar though, but their just not yours" Remus said, deep in thought._

_******_


	3. First Day of DADA

Chapter Three-

****** **Magical Wall of Replies!-**

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx for reading!

Rainbow2007(chap 1&2)-LOL, thnx!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-Thnx, I'm glad you like it!

nairiefairie-Thnx, I enjoy being interesting...Nevermind. LOL, thnx, though!

Oceanfur-Tomorrow. Thnx for reviewing!

JadeStern-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-Soon, I hope. Writer's block totally sucks!

emmyleedouglas(chap 1)-LOL, thnx for reading!

raven2547- I know, I never seem to be able to make my chaps long enough. LOL

Albus Severus Potter-Thnx! (Ps, love your penname)

vanessa93alice-LOL, thnx! (Unfortunately, they won't be in _this_ story :(. )

I love Fred Weasley ()-Ugh, I am still having the ickiest writer's block on OWLS, I'm trying though!

I love Fred Weasley ()-Ugh, I know. It was VERY confusing, but I couldn't find a good way to write it.

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but this great fan fic idea was all mine

******

**James POV(This is the first day of school)**

The next morning I sat in the Grand Hall next to Sirius. "Hey, who do you suppose the bloke next to Dumbledore is?" he asked

"That _bloke_ is probably our new teacher" Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

"He looks just like you, Prongs" Sirius said.

"Blimey, he does!" I said.

"Except for the eyes. They look familiar though, but their just not yours" Remus said, deep in thought.

"Anyways, can you believe, our little James is Head Boy?" Sirius cooed.

"I'm surprised that it was me and not you, Remus" I said.

"Please, being a Head Boy _and_ a werewolf? That's just too odd" Remus joked.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being Head Boy" Sirius said sarcastically, he began laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face.

"Shut up, Padfoot" I said, but I had to admit, it was a bit funny.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "As you know, Professor Jubbles resigned last year when a group of students pulled one too many pranks on him" he didn't say, but I knew he was talking about the Marauders. "This year, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be Harry Potter" The teacher stood up and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor. I am very thrilled to be your teacher and will do my best to prepare you for the Dark Arts as best I can." he assured us.

"Potter? Is he related to you?" Sirius asked me.

"I've never seen him in my life"

"Now, I know that the Head Boy, James Potter, has the same surname as our new teacher, but I will assure you that there is no genetic relation" Dumbledore said.

"Odd" Remus said.

"Now, off to your first class" Dumbledore dismissed.

"We have DADA, how ironic" Remus said. We collected our things and hurried off.

******

"Where do you think he is?" Sirius whispered.

"I dunno. Class started three minutes ago" Remus said. As if on cue, Professor Potter walked in.

**Harry POV**

"Don't forget Harry, do not disturb the course of events and under no circumstances will you tell any one of who you are or when you are from" Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes, sir" I said

"Now go, you are late" he said. I nodded and sprinted off towards my classroom.

I walked in three minutes late. "Quiet down, please" I said as I sat down on my desk. "I am Professor Potter. When I was kid, I enjoyed learning how to defend myself against the Dark Arts, I had many teachers. Ex-Aurors, travelers**(Lockhart and Quirrel, I s'pose)**, and even a were-wolf one year. He was by far the best teacher." I saw Remus's eyes widen and he sat up in his seat. "My favorite, as well. Are there any questions about me, or what you will be learning this year?"

A young girl's hand shot up. "Professor" she began

"Tell me your name first" I asked.

"Lily Evans" she said. I smiled to myself, my own mother was in this class, I felt about as giddy as a school girl. "Who are your parents?" she asked, probably trying to figure out who I was.

"I don't know myself, Miss Evans. They died when I was, but, a baby" I answered. "Killed my You-Know-Who" I added. A few people gasped. "I grew up with my Muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"Were you Muggle-Born?" Sirius asked, I knew it was him because he was sitting next to James.

"No, but my mum was"

"Are you related to me?" James asked next.

I chuckled, "No, no. Though we look alike and have the same last name, I doubt you are of my family tree" I lied.

"Oh" James said.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Who was the werewolf that taught you?"R emus asked.

"He was my dad's best friend. Taught me how to conjure a Patronus, and told me all about my parents. His name I cannot say, I am sworn to secrecy"

"What house were you in as a student?" Snape asked me

"Gryffindor, just like my dad" I said. I saw James smile, "It's where I met my best friends and my wife" I added.

"Did you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Yes, I was Seeker and Captain my sixth year"

"Did you date a lot of girls?" Sirius asked

I chuckled again. "No, not really."

"Do you have any kids?" Lily asked. **(I know the same people are asking, but the idea is that his parents and the people closest to him actually care about him, even if they don't realize it)**

"Yes, two boys and a girl" I answered. **(I know he had them in like 2017, but who cares)**

"Were you ever a rebel? Did you break a lot of rules? Pull any pranks?" James asked excitedly

"Tons of rules were broken in my time. No pranks, that was pulled off by my two brothers-in-law" I said.

A few people laughed and I smiled. None of them cared about what we were doing this year, which was good because I was just going to wing it until I was sent back.

******

Thnx for reading, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy, but here it is! Pleeze review, because if you don't the Magical Wall of Replies will be empty, and that'll be a blow to my ego.

_-Chapter Four-_

_"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked me before dinner._

_"Of course, Professor." I said._

_"Now, Potter" McGonagall said, as she too walked into Dumbledore's office. "We'd like to ask something of you"_

_"What is it Professors?" I asked, afraid they'd ask me not to teach anymore, or not to talk to my parents, or the Marauders. _

******


	4. Making Plans

Chapter Four-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx!

nairiefairie-Thnx for your advice, I wrote this chap in a rush and unfortunately I have already completed the story(but it does get a bit more descriptive soon), and I can't really re-write it because I am already writing the sequel and a few more stories. I realized this a while ago, and have just recently changed it, but thnx!

Severus-is-my-man5690-OMG, thnx so much!

Oceanfur-LOL, that how I feel whenever I get story updates!

raven2547-Really? That's so cool of you to say! LOL, thnx!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-Thnx so much!

Princess of the Rose-Who doesn't love Harry? LOL, thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-Ugh, I know! That's my one weakness, I make chaps real short. LOL, Snape'll be in a class soon! Of course it adds to your charm...Anyways, Of course I'm gonna read your story! I'm so sorry! I've been kinda busy lately(my granny just croaked. Ribbet. Ribbet.) Thnx for reading!

jamester56-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-Yep, I own Harry Potter, all seven of them. Oh wait, that's the book series...

******

**James POV**

As the bell rang I collected my things and looked at Sirius. "It'll be awesome pranking this guy" he whispered to me. I smiled

"Bye Professor" Lily said to Harry

"Bye, Lily" he said back as she left. When she passed me I could have sworn she said, "Harry. I always liked that name"

"Free period. Planning time" I said with a sly smile.

"Why do you want to prank him? He's so cool" Remus said in almost a dreamy voice, "He is even friends with a were-wolf!" Remus mused

"I think little Moony has a crush" Sirius cooed.

"No, I just think the guy is cool, and I don't think it's a good idea to mess with that kind of bloke." the young werewolf said warningly

"But doesn't that make it all the more fun?" Sirius mused, smiling wickedly

"C'mon, mates. We've got planning to do" I said

**********

On the Quidditch field I zipped around on my CleanSweep 2000 as Sirius and Remus watched in anger. "James! We have to study!" Remus shouted

"Big deal! Be have to plan ways to torture Snape!" Sirius shouted back.

"Go without me! I'll be there later!" I said as I passed them.

"Fine!" they said and stormed off.

******

**Harry POV**

"Fine!" Remus and Sirius shouted at the sky before storming off of the Quidditch fields. "Professor" they mumbled to me as they passed, their heads held low.

"Boys" I said back. I walked over to the fields and looked up at the sky to see what they had been shouting about. I smiled. Up in the sky, zipping around on his broom the exact way I did was my father. He paid no mind to me, and I could see why. Lily was on the stands, watching in amazement at him. I can only guess that Remus and Sirius didn't see her, and that's why they were so mad at James, but he didn't seem to mind. The only thing on his mind was her. In the stands. Watching him.

She giggled at him as he did a loop in the air and his glasses fell off and onto her face. "James Potter, you are blind!" she giggled as she took off her glasses.

He came to a stop in front of her in mid-air and took his glasses back. I smiled at them before walking the other way.

******

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked me before dinner.

"Of course, Professor." I said.

"Now, Potter" McGonagall said, as she too walked into Dumbledore's office. "We'd like to ask something of you"

"What is it Professors?" I asked, gulping deeply, afraid they'd ask me not to teach anymore, or not to talk to my parents, or the Marauders.

"Madame Pomfrey is sick and we need someone to escort Mr. Lupin to the Shrieking Shack this Full Moon. We know you are an Auror, we were going to ask you" she said

"Of course!" I agreed, letting out a deep breath; Relieved that I hadn't done anything wrong, yet.

"Thank you, Potter" she said.

I walked out of the office and towards the Grand Hall, racking my brain to remember when the next full moon was.

I walked over to the Marauders and as they saw me they stopped talking and looked up. "Hi Professor" James said

"Could I talk to you boys?" I asked

"Of course, sir" Remus said.

As we walked down the corridors I began to speak, "Tomorrow night's a full moon, huh?" I said.

I saw Remus gulp, and his breathing to get a bit quicker. "Yes, sir. That's right" Remus said nervously

"And Madame Pomfrey is out sick" I said

"Yes, she is" James said

"And you need someone to escort Remus to the Shrieking Shack" I said quickly

"Yup" Sirius said, thickly.

"Wait, how'd you-" Remus began

"Because, McGonagall needed someone to take you to the Shack and I was happy to help." I said

"Really?" Remus said.

******

**Remus POV**

"Really?" I asked, "You were _happy_ to do it?"

"Yup, Remus, never think of yourself as less, just because of what you are. My dad's friend, the werewolf, always hated himself, but you know what? It wasn't fair. He was a miraculous teacher and a great friend to my dad. You are no less human in here" he pointed to my heart, "Than Sirius is, or James is. No matter what you are like, no matter how much a human you are in here" he pointed to his head, signaling his brain, "It only matters what's in here" he gripped his own heart and frowned. "I wish I could have told him that, it would have changed so many things" he muttered.

"Thank you Professor" I said. I had never looked at life that way, and Harry made me feel almost totally human.

"I should let you get back to dinner" he said

"Aren't you going to eat?" James asked

"No, no. I have other work to tend to. Night, all" he said before turning around and disappearing behind a trap door and into his study.

As we sat back down Sirius and James were beaming along with me.

"This will be great. Harry is going to be with us tomorrow!" Sirius said excitedly

"Reality check, Padfoot. He can't stay, he'll be mauled" I said, "He's only going to take me to the Shrieking Shack, then leave."

"Yeah, but how cool was he? Most Wizards can't stand werewolves, but he was talking about how cool they were!" James said in awe

"Yeah, he was just like you, James. Talking about how we should all treat werewolves like regular people" Sirius said.

"Yeah, it was odd." James agreed

******

-Chapter Five-

"_That's bloody brilliant, mate!" Sirius said_

_"James, I dunno about this" Remus said shakily_

_"Don't worry, Remus. It's not like he'll Stupefy us, or use the Crucio, or worse...Trap us in a room with Snape!" Sirius gasped_

_"Nice one, Padfoot!" I chuckled_

_Even then Remus broke down, laughing along with us. _

_******_

Srry it took so long to update! LOL, I totally forgot about the story, I was right about to post chapter up! NEwayz, pleeze review, 'cause if you I'll be sad, blah, blah, blah. That's what I always say, isn't it? I'm way too repetitive. Ok, done rambling!

Buh-Bye!

-Me('Cause only I could ramble this much about repetitiveness!)


	5. Escorting's Not All Its Cracked Up to Be

Chapter Five-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx!

Jaden Ruth-Really? Thnx, that makes me feel special!

Selesteant-lol, thnx!  
nairie fairie ()-lol, thnx!

Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley-lol, thnx! (Luv ur pen name!)

Oceanfur-LOL, thnx! I love Remus too!

Dance-lover95-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, don't worry bout it! I suck at being sad when people die..LOL, Harry's _who_ they're gonna prank! Snape's gonna be in his class, but he isn't gonna be mean to him.

.Rose-Really? Me too! LOL, I love them, but I thought the whole Next Generation to Golden Trio thing was cliché(even if it's the sequel to this), so I wrote this! LOL, I love him too, especially as a sweetheart! Thnx for reading, and being patient!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, thnx!

messer victo ()-lol, thnx

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, or , but I do own a magical unicorn named Cupcake. Wait, what? I don't! Darn!

******

**Harry POV**

"Professor?" someone said as they knocked on my study door.

"Come in" I said

"Professor, it's time" James said; He, Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting at the door. I stood up and walked out with them.

As we left the castle I noticed Remus, he was shaking, his eyes were big and bulgy, and his face seemed so much paler than usual.

"Talking always calms him down" James said.

"Okay" I agreed, "What do you boys plan on doing after Hogwarts?" I asked

"Me and James are going to be Aurors" Sirius said

"I'm going to be a Healer" Peter said

"Remus, what about you?" I asked

"I'm going to be....An Auror" Remus admitted

"Really?" James asked, "How come you never told us?"

"I was in every one of your N.E.W.T. classes last year and this year!" Remus said

"Yeah, but Harry knew a girl that took like ten N.E.W.T. classes" James said

"Really?" Sirius asked

"Ten. Yes, that sounds about right" I said, smiling. Although I missed Hermione, the thought of her and all her classes made me smile.

"Why didn't you tell us Moony?" Sirius asked

"Because, even if I do have the academic requirements, it's not like the Ministry of Magic will hire a werewolf" Remus sighed.

"Don't say that, Remus" James said

"Was the werewolf you knew accepted by people?" he asked me

"No." I answered truthfully, "He wasn't, nor was his wife, or his son. Even though they died, fighting what the Ministry stands for, even though they were great people, just because he was a werewolf. I hated it. He had to go into hiding, shortly after the year that he taught me." I said lowly

"That's terrible" Sirius said. "He had a son?"

"Yes. My godson" I said, smiling again.

"Wow Harry" James and Remus and Sirius said in awe.

"Yes, a wonderful kid. He is actually dating my niece." I added

"Wait. Wait. So you're best friends got married, then you married your best friend's sister, making you in laws, then your godson dates your niece?" Sirius asked

"Yup" I nodded

"Wow. How do you keep up?" Remus asked

"It's actually really-" I began, until I heard James

"Harry!" he callled, he pointed to a cloud, where the moon had risen from.

******

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry felt just as he did when he was thirteen years old and saw Remus in the glow of the moonlinght. It didn't surprise him when Peter transformed into a rat, or when Sirius took a grip on Remus, begging him to calm down. "Go! We'll get him to the Shack!" James shouted, "Peter! The Willow!" were his last words before he became the stag.

Sirius finally gave up and became a dog to aid James. They both began to push Remus towards the Shrieking Shack entrance, they looked back at Harry, and he relunctantly began to run back to the castle.

******

"Professor, I felt terrible" Harry began as he sat down in Dumbledore's office after what felt liike an eternity later when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"Harry, it's only natural to feel afraid when one sees a werewolf transformation" Dumbledore assured him

"But I wasn't afraid like that the first time I saw him transform. This time I felt...I felt like he was a monster" Harry admitted

"Harry, that is perfectly natural to feel. Every one feels this the first time they see a werewolf transformation. The thing that sets people apart are those who continue to think they are monsters, and those who look past it and see the person inside them. Such as you." Dumbledore said

"Then why didn't I think he was a monster the first time I saw him transform?" Harry asked. He replayed the memory in his head again as Dumbledore picked his brain.

"I see." he began, "Harry, how did you feel when you saw Sirius, bloody and mangled like that?"

"I was....Afraid...For Sirius" Harry whispered

"Exactly. The only reason you weren't thinking about how scared you were of Remus was because you were thinking of how worried you were for Sirius" Dumbledore explained

"Oh, that makes sense. I s'pose" Harry shrugged

"I think you'd better be off to bed Harry. You have a long day ahead of you" Dumbledore said

"A long day?" Harry questioned

Dumbledore only winked crypticallybefore Harry walked off to his study where a warm and comfortable bed welcomed him into a world full of worry-free dreams.

******

**James POV**

As the sun rose the next day, Remus seemed to calm down and become a bit more human-looking. "Rise and shine boys. The moon has set and the sun has risen-"

"Today is the day we get out of prison!" Sirius joked.

"No, today is the day we prank Harry" I corrected

"What do you have in mind, Prongs?" Sirius asked. The three of them crowded together around me.

"Okay, so you know how he was raised by Muggles?" I asked. They nodded. "So I decided on a Muggle based prank."

"James, I dunno about this" Remus said

"Don't worry Remus." I said, "Anyways, so you knows those whoopee-cushion thingies Muggles have to make fart sounds?" Sirius nodded, since he was the only one participating. "Well, we're gonna hex his chair to make a noise just like that everytime he sits down" I said, smiling wickedly.

"That's briliant!" Sirius said

"But," I added, "Just in case our dear ole' Professor decides to sit atop his desk, we pour Muggle mega-glue on his desk, so he'll be stuck!"

"That's bloody briliant, mate!" Sirius said

"James, I dunno about this" Remus saud shakily

"Don't worry, Remus. It's not lik he'll Stupefy us, or use the Crucio, or worse...Trap us in a room with Snape!" Sirius gasped

"Nice on, Padfoot!" I chuckled

Even then Remus broke down, laughing along with us.

Then I realized there were only three of us in the Shack leaning over the parchment. "Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, also firguring out he was no longer with us

"He probably went to the Willow" Remus suggested, "It is about time we got back"

"Guess you're right" I said, getting up.

******

As we walked towards the castle, I was the only human-like thing among my friends. Remus still looked were-wolf like, Sirius was a dog, at my side, and Peter was on my shoulder, as a rat of course. I ruffled my hair a bit, stifling a yawn.

"Breakfast time" I said, translating Sirius's thoughts. He barked in agreement and Remus chuckled as we walked towards the castle

******

Chapter Six-

_He began to hear snoring, and the door popped open. "Potter, Lupin, Black." McGonagall walked in and glared at them. Sirius stashed the glue behind his back, James and Remus stowed away their wands. "What are you doing in here? And why is Pettigrew on the floor, alseep?" she asked_

_******_


	6. A Sticky Situation

Chapter Six-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx! (I love ur new name!)

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-LOL, thnx! I luv virtual snacks!

Avatar Rikki-LOL, thnx!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-Ugh, I know, right?

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

HermioneWeasley133-Really? LOL, thnx! Love ya! (No homo)

Jonny Bravo-No, the POV switched. Thnx for reading!

Princess of the Rose(Chap four and five)-LOL, thnx!

nairiefairie ()-LOL, yeah...

bananacupcakes-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-This is a disclaimer because I am not claiming dis. Got it? I am not claiming dis book! But I do claim James, LOL

******

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next day during breakfast, the Marauders sat in Professor Potter's classroom; Remus working on the fart hex for his chair, Sirius pouring on Muggle mega glue onto his desk, where he usually sat during class, James charming the papers so that they wouldn't get damaged by the glue, and Peter keeping watch to make sure no one was to walk in.

"Anyone coming, Wormtail?" James asked as he finished the papers. "Wormtail?" he asked when no one answered, "Peter?"

He began to hear snoring, and the door popped open. "Potter, Lupin, Black." McGonagall walked in and glared at them. Sirius stashed the glue behind his back, James and Remus stowed away their wands. "What are you doing in here? And why is Pettigrew on the floor, alseep?" she asked

"Um, Professor!" James said, concocting a plan, "We came to find...Professor Potter. Any idea where he might be?" James asked coolly

"Oh, I don't know Potter. Maybe the breakfast table" she replied curtly.

"Oh, pft!" he said, "Sirius, I told you so!" James replied, faking relization.

"Mr. Potter, I have no idea what you are up to, but I suggest you stop" she snapped.

They nodded as looked at Peter in disgust before turning up her nose and walking away. "Well, she's got a stick up her-"

"Sirius!" James hissed before they left the room, their job completed.

"Class will be every interesting" Sirius chuckled

"But if we get caught, I don't know you lot" Remus said

"Yeah, even though we've known each other since the first Hogwarts Express ride, go with you to the Shack every full moon, we go to each other houses over holidays and are our best friend!" James said exageratedly

"Yeah, but other than that, how close are we?" Remus joked

They began chuckling as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "HI Lily" James said to the girl as he sat down next to her, "Will you-"

"No" she said before he could finish

"Fine, I'll get the salt on my own" he said, "But anyways" he said as he face heated up, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"No" she said

"Fine." he huffed, "You're a lot nicer when it's just the two of us" he muttered, so that only she could hear; a wave of shame covered Lily and she hung her head down low.

"Guess what class we have first, James?" Sirius asked

"DADA?" James replied

"This should be fun" Sirius said

******

"Now class" Harry said as everyone filed in, "Please open your books to chapter twelve." Harry asked. As he made his way to his chair the Marauders smiled excitedly. The second Harry sta down, though, the four boys did too.

As they hit their chairs a loud and rather rude noise emitted from their chairs, and not Harry's. Everyone began laughing at the boys, sonce it was in fact their chairs that had made the noise and not Harry's. "No, it's not our chairs. It's his!" James denied. "See." they stood up again and sat back down. The same thing happened. The room became louder as the roars of laughter were defeaning. Even Harry was smiling.

"Now, now, Settle down." Harry asked. The room became silent and with a flick of his wand, Harry fixed their chairs. "Try that out" they stood up and sat back down, their chairs not making on peep.

"Professor, I don't have a book" James said

"Oh, not to worry" Harry said, " I have a spare on my desk" he assured James.

James stood up and looked at Harry's desk. He placed his hand on the table and reached out for the book with his other. Stopping in mid-air, he felt something sticky on his hand. Then he remembered the mega glue. He began to pull his hand, but he was stuck. "Problem, James?" Harry said as he stopped his lecture

"Problem? Not at all" James said, _My hand is just mega-glued to the table and I left my wand at my desk! _he added mentally

He pulled hard, but nothing happened. "James, get to your seat" Harry said

"I would if I could" he muttered, pushing his feet against the table and pulling harder in a vain attempt at getting his hand unstuck.

Then, as his other hand was trying to pull him off, a bit of glue got on it, and his two hands glued together. "Sirius" he hissed

"Wha?" Sirius said blankly.

"Could you help me find the book?" James asked, "And bring your wand." he added.

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Er, to help me find the book" James said lamely. The rest of the class watched as Sirius walked up to the table. By now they probably figured out James was stuck and began snickering. "Why didn't you tell me this stuff was so sticky?" he hissed at Sirius

"Because I didn't account on you getting yourself stuck" Sirius hissed back

"Because I thought his butt would be stuck before my hands!"

"Because you weren't supposed to forget your book!"

"Because you were supposed to put my book back in my bag when you were done studying from it yesterday!"

"Because you...You...You're an idiot" Sirius said, ending the fight

"Just get this stuff off of me"

"I dunno how"

"Ugh" James groaned, "I should have asked Remus to help me" James said.

"Good luck, mate" Sirius said before leaving.

"What? No! You were supposed to help me!" james called

"Problem James?" Harry asked again, a wcked grin on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes. The same way James looked when he had done something wrong.

"You. You hexed our chairs and took my book out of my bag" James guessed

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, as he flicked his wand and James was free was the sticky gel.

"Please, I am an expert prankster. You don't think I wouldn't know when someone back-pranked me?" James asked proudly.

Harry felt good too, he had successfully back-pranked his own father! It felt good. He was smiling on the inside and chuckling on the outside. He was hardly even aware that there was anyone else in the room. "Well then,' Harry said, snapping back into reality, "Chapter twelve everyone" he said again.

******

LOL, I luv pranks, if you haven't guessed already. Yes this chap is short, but this is how I usually write my chapters: Short. No one's making you read this story if you think it's short.

So pleeze review, 'cause....Well, no one's making you, it's like volunteering: Good for the heart.

-Chapter Seven-

"_Please? Every student thinks you're the best teacher, expecially the Marauders" she begged_

_"Really?" he raised an eyebrow in doubt_

_"Yes. Really. Witch's Honor" she promised_

_"Okay, but only because you're my favorite student" he said_

_"Thank you! Thank you, Professor!" she said. He stared at her, "Harry" she corrected._

_"That's better" he smiled as they walked over to a nearby pub._

_"You got him to come" Remus said dubiusly_

_"Yep" Lily nodded_

_"You rock, Evans!" James said_

_Harry smiled, "So, why exactly were you all so excited about me coming along?" he asked_

_James smiled michivlously, "You'll see, Professor"_

_******_


	7. The Big Announcement

Chapter Seven-

******

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin

Oceanfur-LOL, thnx!

Dancer-love95-LOL, thnx!

Avatar Rikki (The Real One) ()-LOL thnx! (Avatar the Last AirBender fan?)

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-LOL, thnx! I luv chocolate!

Princess of the Rose-LOL, thnx!

HermioneWeasley133-Really? lol, thnx so much!

nairie fairie()-Thnx...I think?

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

bananacupcakes-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, just my awesome disclaimers, I don't have to disclaim those too, do I?

******

**3****rd**** Person POV**

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had heard about Harry pranking James. "It was brilliant, are you sure he's not related to you, Prongs?" Sirius asked James

"I thought not, but now I am starting to consider it" James said, deep in thought as they sat down. "Wait." James said

He touched the seat with his hand, paranoid, and let out a breath of relief when it made no noise. He had done that every time before he sat down and studied the Solvent Charm directly after DADA, just in case.

"You're paranoid, Prongs" Sirius said

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to prank the bloke" Remus said

"Ugh, I wish I had listened to you" James said

"Of course you do, everyone does" Remus said, but James wasn't listening. Instead he turned to see Lily Evans walking into the Great Hall with Alice Longbottom at her side. They were giggling and smiling and just steps before they reached the table Lily noticed an open seat by James, feeling bad about what happened that morning she told Alice she'd catch up with her later and took the free spot by James.

"Hi" she said to him. But he was too dazed to comprehend words. Lily Evans had just sat down next to him, willingly! It had been just like on the Quidditch field, when she showed up to watch him, and though he felt bad for telling his best mates to leave, after explaining what had happened that night they forgave him. And now, there she sat, smiling at him. And he was staring at her like a moron. "Gonna say something, or should I just leave?" she asked

"No, no" he said hastily. "Hi." he said, then blushed a furious shade of red. Remembering the incident in DADA. "Come to make fun of me?" he asked

"No, only a tiny bit" she said, "I also came to sit by you and talk to you" she added. "The fact that everyone calls you the Mega-Glue Marauder doesn't matter to me." she giggled and he couldn't help but chuckle

"I _am_ known for getting out of sticky situations" he joked.

"I am really sorry for just...I dunno, I guess ditching you?" she said, looking for the correct word. Her face was lined with the guilt and betrayal she felt inside.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her

"I don't know, James" she sighed, "Maybe because I'm a total prat" she said

"No you're not" he denied, "Look, can we just go back to normal. Because all of this happened?" he begged

"Before the Quidditch field, or this morning?"

"This morning" he said, "Deal?" he stuck his hand out, but instead of taking it she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Deal" he heard her say.

He wrapped his arms around her back and they hugged for a few more minutes.

"I told you pranking Harry would get Lily to like him" Sirius said as they watched their best mate.

"I guess you were right" Remus admitted.

Once they let go James heard snickering from behind him. He turned around and saw Severus Snape glaring at him. "So Lily. Left me for the Mega-Glue Marauder, huh?" he snickered

"Better than the Greasy-Haired Git" James said, standing up.

"Or the Pee-Brained Prat" Severus retorted

"Nah, nah, nah." James declined, "That doesn't work. All you're doing is taking what I'm saying and changing it a bit"

Snape growled in anger, "Go get your hands stuck to another table, you git!"

"Go stick your head in more motor oil, you prat!"

"Why don't both of you break it up?" a more masculine voice said. James looked up and saw Harry staring both of them down.

"Professor" James squeaked

"Severus, go back to the Slytherin table. James, return to your lunch and I want _both_ of you to quit fighting with each other" Harry snapped.

"Fine" they muttered, returning to their tables, but even Harry knew that this wasn't the end of it.

******

The next morning Dumbledore had an announcement to make. "Students, if I could have your attention, please. This year, after much begging from certain, anonymous staff members," Dumbledore winked at Harry, who had spent much of their time together trying to convince the Headmaster to agree to his proposition, "Hogwarts will be holding a back to school dance" he announced.

After much muttering and excited squeals from the girls Dumbledore said, "October 13th" and sat back down next to Harry.

"Five weeks, is that enough time?" James asked Sirius, "I mean to find a date"

"Of course it is" Sirius assured him, "Melanie, will you go with me?" he asked. Melanie Fletcher instantly agreed, and Sirius smiled at James, "See? Plenty of time."

******

That weekend was the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year and the Marauder's the most excited about it.

Harry decided to go along, just to see what his dad and mum usually did at Hogsmeade. She and Harry had made a certain bond, such as Harry and Dumbledore had when Harry was in school. "Do you remember your Hogsmeade trips?" Lily asked as they were walking to the small village.

"Oh, a few." he said. "I remember when I was in my third year and my Uncle forgot to sign my permission slip. So the whole year I had to sneak into Hogsmeade using my brother-in-law's crazy shortcuts." Harry chuckled, leaving out the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak.

Lily giggled, "Really? Did you ever get caught?" she asked

"No, but I can't say I'm proud of doing it. I finally got my godfather to sign the permission slip as my third year ended."

Lily smiled, "What'd you usually do?" she asked

"I usually hung out with my best mates at the Three BroomSticks" he shrugged

"Well, what do teachers usually do?" she asked, a smile plastered on her face

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Well" she began slowly, "I was wondering, I know its not all that cool hanging out with students, but would you like to hang out with me and Potter and the Marauders?" she asked

"I dunno if they'd enjoy hanging out with a teacher" Harry said

"Please? Every student thinks you're the best teacher, especially the Marauders" she begged

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow in doubt

"Yes. Really. Witch's Honor" she promised

"Okay, but only because you're my favorite student" he said

"Thank you! Thank you, Professor!" she said. He stared at her, "Harry" she corrected.

"That's better" he smiled as they walked over to a nearby pub.

"You got him to come" Remus said dubiously

"Yep" Lily nodded

"You rock, Evans!" James said

Harry smiled, "So, why exactly were you all so excited about me coming along?" he asked

"We just wanted to talk" Remus shrugged

******

LOL, thnx for reading. I know it's kinda different from the preview, but whatevs. I haven't really got anything to say. I know what you're think. *Gasp* She has _nothing_ to say? LOL, well...Pleeze review(as always), 'cause if you don't my pet otter will be singing the blues on his trumpet....

LOL, Buh-Bye!

-Chapter Eight-

"_Sirius, you're such a prick" James said_

_"Whatever you say, Mega-Glue" Sirius retorted_

_" It wasn't my fault! You're the one that was all, 'Use Mega-Glue, James, it's about as strong as a permanent-sticking charm, Harry's butt'll be stuck to that desk like the stick up McGonagall's butt'."James said in a mock-voice._

_"I didn't say it like that! Besides, you're the one that said, 'Let's use the whoopee-cushion charm on his seat so that it'd look like he farted'!"Sirius shouted_

_"You're the one that was like, 'It'll be awesome pranking this guy, let's do it!'!" James shouted back_

_"You're the one that abandoned us to go hang out with Lily on the Quidditch field!" _

_"You're the one that put up with all my crap for seven years!"_

_"You're the one that let me stay at your house when I ran away!"_

_"You're the one that's my best friend!"_

_"Yeah. Yeah. That's real nice, wait to drop the bomb, _buddy_" Remus said, jokingly._

_******_


	8. Just Talking

Chapter Eight-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, yeah I know

bananacupcakes-LOL, 'course I'm gonna continue!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-LOL, yes! Chocolate rules! :)

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

HermioneWeasley133-LOL, thnx! I'm glad you liked the previews!

Dancer-love95-LOL, thnx!

nairiefairie-What do you mean?

Princess of the Rose-LOL, totally! Thnx for reading!

CharlieSchulz—LOL, thnx!

Oceanfur-LOL, thnx! I know its not an insult, but that's how they ended the fight

teamfred-Sorry, can't tell ya. LOL, thnx for reading!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-Potter Harry own don't I, duh

******

Remus and Harry sat down at a large table, and Lily, Sirius, Peter and James joined them, "Now, let's get down to business." James began, looking fully confident, until Severus Snape walked by them.

"Potter" Snape muttered.

"Snape" James said back, biting back a nasty insult and retched curse.

Then, out of no where..."Ha! Look, Potter's so afraid he needs a body guard!" Lucius Malfoy snickered, though it hardly made any sense, it still offended James to an extent.

"Malfoy!" James growled as he lunged forward. It took Sirius, Remus and Harry to hold the young Wizard down. "_Locomotor_ _Mortis_!" James shouted, Lucius's legs locked together and he fell to the ground. "_Stupefy!_" he said.

"James!" Harry gasped. James quit struggling and Harry went to Lucius. With a flick of his, Harry non-verbally un-Stupefied Malfoy.

"What were you thinking you git!" Lily shouted, hitting his arm, but Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, her snickering with the rest of them. By this time a group of students had formed around them, watching in amusement as Lucius struggled to attack James.

"Off with you! Nothing to see!" Harry shouted. He walked back to the Marauders and Lily, "I have never condoned bullying, but I must say" Harry looked up to make sure no one was in ear shot, "Nice work".

James smiled proudly as they sat back down at their table. "Now, what exactly did you want to discuss?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled wickedly at Harry, and Lily hit his shoulder.

"Let's not scare the man" she said, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Harry and smiled widely. "You can conjure a Patronus" she said. Harry nodded. "And you're suppose to teach of Defense Against the Dark Arts" she mused

"And Patronus _is_ Defense" Remus added.

"Where is this getting at?" Harry asked. He raised his eyebrows curiously at the five young teens.

"We want you to teach us how to conjure a Patronus" James said

"I dunno about that" Harry denied.

"We'll let you think about it" Lily said.

******

"Harry, when'd you become Seeker on your team?" James asked

"My first year"

"No way! Get out! First years can't even bring brooms to school!" Sirius said

"How'd you get on the team?"

"My friend's Remembrall was stolen by some Slytherin while we were learning how to ride our brooms, he mounted it and flew off, so I chased him and got it back. When a Professor saw me, I was sure I'd get detention for a month, but instead she awarded me Seeker on the team." Harry smiled proudly as he thought of the memory.

"Really? When I hexed Malfoy to get Remus's textbook back, I got two detentions with McGonagall" James said

"I wonder why" Lily joked

"Me too!" James agreed.

"I wonder how you made it to your seventh year" Remus muttered

"We used your notes, remember Moony?" Sirius joked.

"Oh yeah" Remus mused.

"It's a wonder how you survived without me, Remus" Lily said.

"I think that was an insult" Sirius said

"Nah! Really?" James said, feigning surprise

"Yeah, I think so!" Sirius mused.

"Sirius, you're such a prick" James said

"Whatever you say, Mega-Glue" Sirius retorted

" It wasn't my fault! You're the one that was all, 'Use Mega-Glue, James, it's about as strong as a permanent-sticking charm, Harry's butt'll be stuck to that desk like the stick up McGonagall's butt'."James said in a mock-voice.

"I didn't say it like that! Besides, you're the one that said, 'Let's use the whoopee-cushion charm on his seat so that it'd look like he farted'!"Sirius shouted

"You're the one that was like, 'It'll be awesome pranking this guy, let's do it!'!" James shouted back

"You're the one that abandoned us to go hang out with Lily on the Quidditch field!"

"You're the one that put up with all my crap for seven years!"

"You're the one that let me stay at your house when I ran away!"

"You're the one that's my best friend!"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's real nice, wait to drop the bomb, _buddy_" Remus said, jokingly.

They broke out laughing at how idiotic they had been. Harry smiled, it reminded him of him and Ron when they were at school.

"You guys are so weird" Lily said, "No wonder the only people that will stand you are yourselves!" she said

"That's not true" Sirius said

"Yeah. You're here, aren't you?" James said, smiling his lop-sided grin.

"Only because I don't want you to drive Harry mad"

"Harry's not your son" James said. _You don't know how wrong you are, _Harry thought. "He's a grown man."

"Yeah, something you'll never be" Lily snapped

"Oooooooh" Sirius said, "That was a cold snap!"

"You too fight like an old married couple" Remus sighed

"We do not!" Lily denied

"Yeah. We aren't old!" James 'agreed'.

"Nor are we married" Lily said

"That too" he said

"You two remind me so much of my two best mates" Harry said

"What happened to them?" James asked

"They got married" Harry said

"Please tell me one is a girl and one is a boy" Lily begged

"Yes," Harry said, chuckling.

******

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to teach you how to conjure a Patronus" Harry said

"But why not?" Sirius asked

"Because, a dementor is a scary thing. I don't think it's a good idea to expose students to something like that" Harry said.

"Please! You told us that your teacher taught you!" Remus said.

"I know, and I fainted."

"You fainted?" Sirius asked, him and James laughing at their Professor, who had seemed so brave.

"Like I said, it's a scary thing"

"That's true" Lily agreed.

"But it's possible to use a Bogart" Remus noted.

"But I was never a good enough Charms student" Harry shrugged

"Get Flitwick to help you!" James suggested

"Okay, fine. I'll consider it" Harry agreed.

"Thank you, thank you Professor!" Lily said.

******

LOL, I don't have naything to say, so just read the preview and review! Tnx for reading!

-Chapter Nine-

_Finally he saw it. A door almost identical to the one he used to enter the hallway; the only difference was a sign that hung in the center of it that read: HARRY J POTTER—DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. James reached for the knob and turned it slowly. "Professor?" he asked as he opened the door._

_"Come in" he heard his Professor say. He pushed the door open all the way, wincing as it creaked in the silence. He walked through into the room and the teacher smiled at him. "James, wonderful surprise. What's on your mind?" _

******


	9. Some Advice, Please

Chapter Nine-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-LOL, thnx!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, 'course he will!

Kate1234567lol-Really? You read _all_ of it? Wow, that must have taken a while. I actually didn't write it all in one day. It's kind of a gradual thing, ya know?

emmyleedouglas-LOL, nice story! Can't wait to read the fanfic, but don't worry. I won't mention it to anyone. (BTW, anyone can read your review on the review board, so yeah...) 3rd Person POV is like the way the HP books are written, through the author(Me!)'s eyes.

emmyleedouglas(chap six)-LOL, thnx! That's a really good idea. (I wish I had done that)

emmyleedouglas(chap seven)-LOL, no. Just talk!

emmyleedouglas(chap eight)-Clever, really? I've never been called clever before. LOL, JK! Thnx for reading and reviewing! LOL, the dance is gonna be fun.

Shadow of Flames-Yeah, kind of. I'm actually really surprised someone actually figured that out! I wasn't gonna mention it for, like, two more chapters! (LOL, luv the pen name!)

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap two)-LOL, thnx!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap three)-lol, thnx. It's mainly because Harry's gone through fighting Voldey and saving the entire Wizarding World, so it's not supposed to seem very hard to teach. He's actually really happy to get to know his parents. LOL, thnx so much for saying that!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap four)-LOL, yeah, Lily's kinda scary. lol. Thnx so much for saying that!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap five)-Yeah, it was. Thnx for reading!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap six)-LOL, thnx! I'm so glad you like it!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap seven)-LOL, thnx!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap eight)-LOL, thnx! Hmm, when will I post? Maybe right now! LOL, I usually post when I get ten reviews, but I only post once a day. Does that make sense? LOL, I'm real. At least I hope so!

nairiefairie ()-Oh, okay. LOL

Princess of the Rose-LOL, course he's gonna teach them!

Selesteant-LOL, totally!

Dancer-love95-LOL, thnx!

HermioneWeasley133-LOL, nice.

Avatar Rikki-LOL, no worries. We all get laz over the summer. Heck, I get laz during the school year too. lol. Yeah, I guess that would be kind of weird. Oh well.

Oceanfur-LOL, thnx!

bananacupcakes-Not till the end, and only one of them will. ;)

Kirby77DP77-Thnx, and srry

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, just my insanity

******

The next morning Remus woke up with a start. He had been having nightmares; About what he wasn't sure, but unfortunately his roommates from still asleep, so he grabbed his wand hastily and spoke the incantation: "_Deprimo"_

A jet of wind came out of Remus's wand, and blasted James in the face. "Huh? I'm up!" James said, sitting bolt upright, unfortunately he had a bottom bunk, and ended up bumping his head. "Ow" he said. Remus stashed his wand and looked below his bunk to see his best friend. "Morning Moony" James said in a groggy voice.

"Prongs" Remus said. He smiled, looking over at the next bunk he saw Sirius, snoring like a boulder in a weedwacker, his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out, like a dog."Padfoot" he chuckled. James smiled, grabbing his pillow he tossed it at Sirius, hitting him square in the face. Sirius's eyes flew open, and he fell out of bed and onto the floor. Unfortunately, he _did_ have a top bunk.

"Ow" Sirius groaned. "A simple 'Rise and Shine' would do!" he growled at James and Remus. He rubbed his head as he stood back up. "7? In the morning!" Sirius shouted, "I'm going back to bed" he said before hopping back into his bunk and snoozing on. James and Remus chuckled as their friend went back to his original state.

Remus leaned over the edge of his four poster, his head hanging down in front of James. "What's wrong, mate?" he asked as he stared at his friend. James didn't look as happy as he usually did, but he didn't look all that bad either. His hair was a lot messier than usual, and his usual brilliant hazel eyes that twinkled like stars in the night sky were dull and lifeless, but he still bore that usual lop-sided grin and he still joked around like he used to. He was just...Different.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, clearly in denial. He laid back down on his four-poster, his arms behind his head. He let out a deep breath. "I dunno Remus. This is my last year. My last chance to get Lily. What is she says no?" he pondered, "But then again, she'll be happy and isn't that what matters?" Remus was befumbled, James was actually doubtful! He actually thought Lily would say no? Well, Remus knew Lily would fall for James, in good time.

"Don't say that. You and Lily will happen, just give her time" Remus said, smiling hopefully. His best mate sat up straight, without hitting his head, and smiled a bit, not a hopeful smile, a 'Sure-Whatever-You-Think' smile.

"I've given her six years. Six whole years, Remus!" James said. Remus rolled his eyes and laid back down on his bed, sighing. James looked at his wristwatch, his eyes widening. "I have to go, Moony. See you at breakfast?" he said as he jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"See you' Remus yawned as he laid back down. He shut his eyes and allowed his thoughts to flow freely as he heard the door shut, probably James going to the bathroom, he thought, not paying any mind to it.

James left the bathroom and ran down the stairs. He swung the portrait hole open and walked out into the hall. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" the fat lady yawned. She opened her eyes a bit and glared at the boy for waking her.

James ignored her, walking down the hall, he rubbed his eyes. "It _is_ too early" he said to himself. He began to walk a bit faster, taking random rights and lefts at every turn until he finally found himself in front of a regular, stone wall. James took out his wand and tapped the wall three times, and it melted away into a big, wooden door.

He walked through the door, and as it shut, it melted back into a regular wall. He shivered a bit as he walked into a cold hallway. There was a rounded staircase that he descended, taking into account the cob webs and eerie feel to the atmosphere. He knew Harry enjoyed it like this, he claimed it was a reproduction of a mock Haunted House. It also amused James whenever he visited his favorite Professor, but today he was in more of a rush.

Finally he saw it. A door almost identical to the one he used to enter the hallway; the only difference was a sign that hung in the center of it that read ;HARRY J POTTER—DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. James reached for the knob and turned it slowly. "Professor?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Come in" he heard his Professor say. He pushed the door open all the way, wincing as it creaked in the silence. He walked through into the room and the teacher smiled at him. "James, wonderful surprise. What's on your mind?"

"I...I just...Wanted to talk....To you about....The dance" James stuttered. His face flushed red as he hung his head down low. He shuffled his feet in embarrassment, his eyes glued to his trainers and his hands were fidgeting. Harry let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" James asked indignantly. His head shot up and he glared at his Professor.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...You remind me a lot of myself as a kid. I was always very shy about girls" Harry said, pondering over his own youth. He could stand up to the Dark Lord and not break a sweat, he could lead a flight of teens into battle without it being a big deal, he could catch a Snitch sooner than Fred and George could rig a toilet to explode, but he could never bring himself to be relaxed around any girl besides Hermione.

"I'm not shy!" James denied, "Just..." he bit his lip, looking for a word to use. "Not an...Expert" James decided. He looked at his Professor, challenging him to say anything more

"Of course you're not. No one is." Harry said, laughing lightly, "I'd be scared if you were!" Harry said, laughing harder. James began to laugh as well, he supposed that Harry was right; Girls _were_ complicated. "Now, what's on your mind, James?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to ask Lily to the dance, but she always turning me down" James said bluntly. He had no idea what came over him or why he had so bluntly blurted this out. "Could you...."

"Give you advice?" Harry finished. James nodded. "Have you ever considered.....Being yourself?" Harry suggested. He raised his eyebrow and smiled a wicked grin. In Harry's study there were many tiny gadgets and devices that were far too complex for James to decide for; there was a desk, covered in papers and books that seemed to have no end; pictures covered his walls, of a bushy haired girl, a red haired girl, a boy that looked related to the red haired girl, and of two boys, that looked just like Harry, and a girl. _Probably his family_, James guessed.

"Myself?" James asked dubiously, "Yeah. And look where it's gotten me." he sighed, "Every girl in Hogwarts, except for the one that matters." James buried his face in his hands as he sunk into the nearest chair. it was true, every girl in Hogwarts had wanted to be with the famous Marauders since fourth year, except of course Lily. In fact, the more popular they got, the more she seemed to hate him.

"Try this" Harry began. He sat down across from James, and as he pulled his head up he saw the hope filled twinkle in Harry's eyes. "Begin to talk to her, don't ask her out or come onto her. Just talk. Maybe about Quidditch, or the weather, or how classes are going. Then bring up the dance. Just say something like 'The dance is coming up' or 'Have a date yet?' and if she says no then you say 'Okay, see you later' and walk away." Harry suggested

"But then how to I get her to go with me?" James asked.

"Don't worry. Just go with it, okay?" Harry asked. James nodded. As he stood up he let out a loud yawn. "Get some sleep, too" Harry added.

"Good idea" James agreed before opening the door and walking back out into the cold hallway. This time he sprinted down the stairs and ran out into the regular Hogwarts hallway. The only reason he had gotten up early was to talk to Harry without his friends questioning where he had gone, and no one woke up any later than 8:00 on a Sunday. Now the hallways were filled with bustling students trying to get to breakfast, the library or outside and onto the fields so James quickly blended into the crowd, so that no one would notice him coming out of no where; Harry's study, after all, was only known to those who were smart enough to figure out how to get to it. Or those who had a certain Map that could show you how to get into it.

He walked down the halls towards the Great Hall, when he saw a certain red-head walking alone towards the Great Hall herself. James flicked his wand and she dropped her books. Eagerly, he walked over to help her and as he did she muttered her thanks. "No problem" he said, handing her her Charms book. "So...The dance...Is in a few weeks" he began. "Have a date?" she asked.

"No" she shook her head, "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of going stag" she winked

"Really?" he smiled wickedly, "I was thinking of going doe" but cringed at the fact that what he had just said made no sense.

She smiled, "Pick me up at seven" she said before leaving. As soon as she was out of view he pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!" he said, earning a few stares. "What? A dude can't be excited about Steak and Kidney Pie?" he asked. He smiled brightly as he walked into the Great Hall.

******

-Chapter Ten-

"_Have you asked her, yet?" Sirius asked James_

_"No" James said reflexively._

_"Why not?" _

_"Because,"_

******


	10. Eavesdropping

Chapter Ten-

******

emmyleedouglas-LOL, no I haven't seen it. Kay, bye!

.Rose-LOL, don't worry. I totally understand. Yeah, it's kinda weird. LOL, yep Harry rules.

bananacupcakes-Thnx. Sadly this is a short story, only 14 chaps. :(

teamfred-LOL, that was just one of my corny jokes.

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-LOL, thnx!

Kate1234567lol-Sirius already has a date, remember? Melanie, and Remus's date shows up in the last chap(the dance), but Peter doesn't get a date. :(

Dancer-love95-Yep, thnx!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, yeah. FINALLY! Thnx for reading!

jamester56-LOL, thnx!

Oceanfur-Course not, I love your reviews, seriously. Thnx!

Lost 2 Love-LOL, thnx!

Princess of Rose-LOL, thnx!

Nosi-Thnx, I'm glad I'm unique!

Avatar Rikki-LOL, thnx! I luved that line too, my brother actually gave it to me. :)

nairiefairie-LOL, only when I try.

Kirby77DP77-LOL, yeah, he never seemed the, erm, 'Ladies' Man'. LOL.

xx13ookwormxx-LOL, thnx!

Selesteant-Why? He got Lily!

Pro Shoe Tiers-LOL, thnx! Your reviews always make me smile! Youd on't how much it means to have someone like your writing so much(even if it is just amatuer-ish, at best). LOL, I'm pretty sure I'm real. I _did_ get past that 'Are You Human?' question when I forgot my password when signing into fan fic. lol, does that make sense? I didn't think so. LOL, thnx!

******

Dislcaimer-I didn't know I owned Harry Potter! Wait, what'd you say? I _don't_ own HP? Well, fine! Me an Fred don't need you! **(Teddy's Tales Chap 1 reference)**

******

As he walked into the Great Hall he sat down by Sirius and Remus, he saw Lily two seats down, talking to Alice about the dance.

"Have you asked her, yet?" Sirius asked James

"No" James said reflexively.

"Why not?"

"Because," James really had no reason for denying the fact that he had successfully asked out Lily Evans for the first time in seven years. He bit his lip, searching for the proper words.

"Because, you're weak" Sirius said. Sirius knew him like a brother, and right now he knew James was in love, in love with Lily. Sirius looked at James, he was staring at Lily. He concetrated harder than Sirius had ever seen him do. James looked back at Sirius. "It's okay" he assured his best mate.

James only nodded. He stood up and looked at Sirius. The look in his eyes said he needed to be alone. James walked out of the Great Hall, as fast as he could without it looking as though he were running. "What's wrong with James?" Remus asked Sirius.

"He's in love" Sirius said plainly.

******

James walked out the Great Hall and down the corridors. He had memorized each turn, each passageway, each corridor, since his third year. He made a right turn and stopped at a blank wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times with it. The wall transformed into a door before James's very eyes.

He walked through the now formed door, and as he stepped through the door melted back into a wall. James sighed sadly. How could he not tell his best mate that Lily had said yes? No, instead he had to tell some teacher he just met first. He felt mutinous and hated himself.

Once James got to the last step he saw a door that read: HARRY J POTTER DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARKS ARTS PROFESSOR. The door was wooden and creaked slightly when you opened it. It was like a portal from the dark, cold hallway into a warm, sunny room with a happy feel to it. Harry's study was like something you couldn't explain. It's like someone bottled up happiness, then let it explode in there.

James felt himself warm up, just from the anticipation of touching the doorknob, until he heard those voices. He froze in his place, putting his ear against the door. "Professor, what are you saying?" he heard harry ask.

"Harry, I found a way for you to get back" he heard the soft and gentle voice of Albus Dumbledore say.

"But how?' Harry asked, obviously getting irritated. Dumbledore didn't reply, instead he stood there, pondering about something.

"I believe, Harry, that we are being listened to" Dumbledore decided. James panicked, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and pulled it over himself. He watched as the doorknob turned and the door pushed open. James stepped back a bit as he came face to face with Harry.

"There's no one here, Professor" Harry said

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there, Harry" Dumbledore said cryptically. James's breathing became heavier, Dumbledore looked directly at James, and winked. He took a step back and with the heel of his foot he felt the edge of a step. He turned around and began walking down the stairs.

He heard the door shut close and turned around to see Harry and Dumbledore going back into his study. For fear of being caught, James kept his Cloak on all the way down the staircase, and while he walked down the halls, and as he entered the Great Hall and when he sta down next to Sirius. "Bloody hell, James!" He shouted when he reached over for the butter and knocked into James's shoulder.

James pulled the Cloak off and smiled at his best mate. "Don't wet your self, Padfoot" he chuckled. He decided that maybe he should just shrug off what he had heard, remove it from his memory, I suppose you could say.

"Where were you mate?" Sirius asked him. James began to feel bad for leaving all of the sudden, with no explanation. After all, Sirius told him everything so why couldn't James tell him? He took a deep breath and began to speak to his bets friend.

"I lied. I did ask her out. This morning, actually, and she said yes. I dunno why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry" James said bluntly. He looked at his best friend, who meerly shrugged.

"Finally. It only took you seven years" Sirius chuckled, and James couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Where'd you leave off to anyway?" Sirius asked him.

"Washroom" he said. Sirius just went back to his breakfast.

******

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean its not there, Harry" Dumbledore said cryptically before winking once. Harry follwed the old man back into his study before shutting the door. "Now, as I was saying. I have discovered a way for you to get back" Dumbledore continued. "You are familiar with the Muggle time capsule, correct?" he asked. Harry nodded. "I am sure your Muggle-born friend is too."

"Where are you getting at?" Harry asked. He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. It wasn't until he relized he was doing a very Mrs. Weasley-ish thing that he stopped and took his original stance.

"Harry, I am suggesting that we put a letter in a time-capsule for your friends to read in the future, explaining what has happened, and they should be able to find it and come back for you" Dumbledore said.

"But what if they don't find it? What if I am stuck here forever?" Harry asked. He was becoming panicky, and thinking that Dumbledore obviosuly had no idea what he was doing.

"Harry, I have placed this letter in a certain place that I am sure they will find" he said. Harry's mind was spinning. "What place have you put it in?" he asked his Professor.

"That, I can not say. But perhaps Ron will tell you" he said before leaving.

"The cookie jar?" Harry guessed. Dumebledore chuckled and shook his head slightly, indicating a no before leaving a very befumbled Harry.

******

Oooh, dramatic-ie. I just wanted to try something new, something odd, I s'pose. Double oooh, Dumbley found a way for Harry to get back! Triple oooh, Ron enjoys cookies. LOL, thnx for reading and pleeze review, or else I'll just sit here, staring eagerly at my empty inbox. *tear*.

Okay, I just thought of something. Are there any guys reading this? LOL, most of the people I've talked to are either girls, or they seem like girls, or their names make it hard to decipher. Sorry, if I assumed you were a girl, I didn't mean to! Okay, now click that pretty lil' button down there and review!

-Chapter Eleven-

_Now, whose next?" Harry asked. No one raised their hand. "Remus, so nice of you to volunteer" Harry said, a sly smile playing at his lips_

_"But I didn't..." Remus said_

_"Well, I am volunteering you" Harry said, beckoning him to come over. Remus went to the front of the classroom and took a deep breath. _Why is everyone so afraid?,_ James thought. Remus stepped up, just like everyone else, and Harry stared Remus down and began to pace around him. "Now, Remus" he began, "Tell me, what makes you happy?" Harry asked._

_******_


	11. What Makes You Happy?

Chapter Eleven-

******

Jamester56-LOL, thnx!

FifthCharmedOne-Thnx!

Dancer-love95-LOL, thnx. Sorrym this wans't really suppose dto be a funny chap. :(

Kirby77DP77-Thnx, it's super hard since he's such a cryptic character. LOL, half the time I'm not sure if I even get it right!

emyleesdouglas-Nah, he is making it sound kind of bad. I usually update when I get ten reviews a chapter, which(lucky for me!) is, like, everyday. LOL, I like cookies too!

Oceanfur-LOL, totally strange. Thnx for reading!

.Rose-LOL, thnx! (LOL, the fridge...Better!). Thnx for reading(Did I mention I luv ur pen name? Cause if I didn't, then I'm sorry! I've been meaning to)

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, me too! Thnx!

lunettawolf321-LOL, thnx for reading! Yeah, I'm an extreme Peter-hater. Once, in one of my stories, he went missing. :(, but I cut it out.

Severus-is-my-man5690-LOL, not yet, but soon!

Nosi-Well, yeah, but it still was a lot. LOL, thnx!

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

Avatar Rikki-Nope, not the cookie jar. LOL, it's a mystery.

Princess of the Rose-Really? LOL, thnx!

Kate1234567lol-LOL, thnx!

nairiefairie-IDK, Ron's just Ron. LOL.

AllFavorJellyBean ()-Dumbley knows Legilimens, remember? He hacked into Harry's brain and found out.

******

Dislcaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a plant potter, does that count? Darn

******

"Today," Harry began the next day. He looked at his seventh year N.E.W.T. students, and they looked at him in anticipation. "We will be learning about Patronuses." The class burst into cheers of excitement and happiness, but were stopped when asked this: "Can anyone tell me what a Patronus is?" No one answered. Harry chuckled. "That's okay."

He began to pace the classrom, moving up and down the aisles, he pulled out his wand and began to speak again. "A Patronus is a protector. It is made entirely of happiness, and the reasons we live. They can be used for a multiple of things: Messengers, protectors against Dementors, or even just companions" Harry said. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_" he said, pointing his wand as his desk. A silver stream poured of Harry's wand and as it hit the ground it formed a silvery stag. "That is a Patronus"

The students watched in awe as the stag pranced around the room, attempting to nuzzle people, but only passing through them. "It looks kinda like Prongs" Remus muttered to Sirius. He nodded in agreement as they watched the stag walk back up to Harry and stay by his side. "How do you make it an animal?" Remus asked.

"That's a good question. You don't get to choose the animal, the animal chooses you. It's chosen by your inner most feelings and personalities" Harry explained, "When you get really good you can get to making a animal, but most people don't get past a silvery wisp." he added.

"So, in other words, it's chosen like an animagus?" James asked.

"Exactly" Harry said. "Now, usually a Patronus is used against dementors, but I didn't find that safe, so we will be using a boggart charmed to look like a dementor." Harry began, and a few people looked a bit nervous. "But, today we will only be working on the incantation" he assured them. "Now" he said, flicking he wand and evaporating his stag, "Who's first?"

He smiled as James raised his hand, naturally he was the only one to volunteer. "Are you crazy, mate?" Sirius whispered to him.

"What's so bad about it?" James asked.

"I...I...I dunno" he shrugged. James let out a chuckle as he walked up to the front of the classroom. Harry smiled at the young boy, and sat back down on his desk.

"Tell me James, what exactly makes you happy? What makes you want to live? Why in the world would you ever want to get up and go to classes everyday?" Harry asked. He acted as if there was nothing to live for and James was a fool for smiling.

"That's easy" James said, "My best mates. Quidditch. Pranking certain people" James said, wearing a awicked grin as he looked at Severus Snape. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because, a war is rising, next year you'll be pushed into the real world. Having to fend for yourself. Your mates and you won't be able to prank each other. You'll have to go off to work, and watch as people around you either die or kill. You-Know-Who won't stand for whoopee cushion charms or mega-glue." Harry said gravely.

"Then what else would make me happier than seeing him fall?" James challenged.

"What if you don't live to watch him fall?"

"Then I'll fight. I'll fight to make sure that we are one step closer to stopping him" James said.

All of a sudden they weren't talking about Patronuses anymore. Harry smiled proudly at James. "I am very proud of you" Harry whispered. "Now. What James had just showed is courage. Obviously he has more reason to live life than even that of the Minister of Magic. Now, I want each of you to think of what makes you happy. It can be anything: People, Memories, Initiatives, anything that makes you happy, especially when you feel like all hope is lost." he instructed.

James sat back down and Sirius looked at him. "I know what would make me happy" he smiled wickedly, "Mega-Glue. Voldemort. And a chair." he whispered. James began chuckling with his best friend. That was Sirius, what normal people would think dangerous, he thought hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Remus whispered to them.

"Mega-glue and a certain Dark Lord's butt" James muttered. Remus rolled his eyes at the pair. Fortunately, they had _one_ sane friend. Harry called up someone else, but James didn't hear who it was. Then he turned to the front of the room and Lily stood there, blushing a shade of red that matched her hair perfectly.

"Now, Lily. Tell me, what makes you happy?" Harry asked her. She sighed and looked up, obviously embarrassed.

"My parents." She answered.

"And?" Harry asked, knowing that she was holding back. "If you can't admit what makes you happy, then maybe it really doesn't make you happy" he said.

She let out a deep breath and began again. "And, knowing I am a witch when my sister isn't and that she is stuck with that prat of a husband," she said viscously. Harry chuckled.

"Good, I am proud that you were able to admit that, but be careful. When using the Patronus Charm, if you let, even a tiny bit, of anger, jealously, or sadness come out, because of your sister or anything, then you could fail at the spell." he warned. She nodded before sitting back down in her seat, and burying her head in her hands. "Now, whose next?" Harry asked. No one raised their hand. "Remus, so nice of you to volunteer" Harry said, a sly smile playing at his lips

"But I didn't..." Remus said

"Well, I am volunteering you" Harry said, beckoning him to come over. Remus went to the front of the classroom and took a deep breath. _Why is everyone so afraid?_, James thought. Remus stepped up, just like everyone else, and Harry stared Remus down and began to pace around him. "Now, Remus" he began, "Tell me, what makes you happy?" Harry asked.

_Why is he being so tough on Remus?_, James asked himself, _It jst isn't fair_. "I guess" Remus began, "Being acepted" he admitted relunctantly after a minutes of awkward silence. No one else knew how much it meant to Remus that he had friends that cared about him, even though they knew about his _furry little problem_. Harry smiled, and stopped pacing. Now he was directly in front of Remus, and though James couldn't see it, he knew Harry's expression had softened a bit.

"I'm very proud, proud that you admitted that." He said, clasping his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Remus smiled back at Harry and then looked at the rest of the students in the classroom; they all wore identically confused looks. "Well, thank you very much." he said as he allowed Remus to sit back down. "That will be all for today" Harry said, dismissing the class early. The only five people that stayed back were none other than Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "What can I do for you?" he asked the young students.

"We wanted to thank you" Lily said simply. She smiled brightly at the Professor, "It means a lot that you'd teach us this" she said.

"Why the sudden interest in Patronuses?" Harry asked, it wasn't until now that he had considered it. The only real reasons they'd need them were to fight of dementors, which wasn't going to happen, and to send messages to each other, but why would they need to do that when they had owls?

"Well, being an Auror, you sort of need to know those kind of things, right?" James said. Harry nodded understandingly; he couldn't count how many times he had needed to send a Patronus to Ron or Kingsley and thanked Merlin he knew how to.

"And, I need a way to send messages without my sister reading them" Lily admitted. Harry chuckled, he, of course, knew that Petunia was one to poke and pry in other people's lives; especially those of the Wizarding World.

"Well, you lot better get going. I don't want to deprive you of a good" Harry began, still smiling. He looked down at his wristwatch and checked the time. "Thirty minutes of free time" he confirmed. Remus sighed, as though thirty minutes without anything to do wouldn't be good for James, Sirius or ANY passing by-stander.

"Bye Professor" they chorused in unison before leaving the room. Harry wished them a good day just as they left the classroom and finally began to set up things for his next class.

******

As the Marauders and Lily sat down in the Common Room, Lily sat down on a couch, James sitting down next to her and Sirius in an armchair next to them. Remus took a spot in front of the fire and Peter sat at a table. "What, ever, are we going to do for thirty whole minutes?" Sirius asked mockingly

"You could study for that Charms test we have next" Lily suggested.

"The teacher was serious about that?" he asked, surprisingly serious. James and Lily chuckled, Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. Peter, as usual, didn't get it. "Oh, Merlin" Lily groaned. "C'mon" she hopped of the couch and grabbed her Charms book.

James watched in amusement as Lily attempted to teach Sirius how to non-verbally conjure birds, but all he did was emit a few feather before giving up. "He's unteachable" Remus said, "I tried to teach him to tie his shoes in our first year, and now look at him" He chuckled as Lily noticed Sirius's untied trainers.

Lily sat down next to Remus and they began talking about the crazy things James and Sirius had gotten into in the past six years. "And that one time that they put a bucket of water on top of Slughorn's door so that it'd fall on top of him, then walked in realising they had his class next" Lily said and Remus chuckled along with her.

"We're right here, ya know" Sirius said.

"Sirius, your mind is like concrete. Thuroughly mixed, and well set" Remus said, Lily smiled as Sirius sat there, dumbfounded.

"Thank you" he said proudly, Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire, enjoying the warm glow. She glanced down at her watch, she still had twenty minutes left before an hour with Flitwick, and James and Sirius attempting to cheat off of her and Remus. And she couldn't wait.

******

LOL, thnx for reading! I know this chap was kind of serious, but I wanted to try it at different angle. What do you think? Pleeze review and lemme know!

-Chapter Twelve-

_Later that night, Harry sat in his study, not yet ready to go to bed. He looked at his watch and muttered to himself, "He should still be awake." He took out his wand, thinking of nothing but Ginny and whispered, "Expecto Patronum" As the slivery stag poured out of his wand and illuminated his dark study it stared at Harry, almost asking what it was conjured to do. "Tell Dumbledore I can't leave. Not yet, at least". The stag gave a nod, almost to say that he understood Harry before trodding off to the headmaster's office. _

******


	12. The Games Begin, or End

Chapter Twelve-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx!

Oceanfur-Yeah, poor Rem. :(

lunettawolf321-LOL, thnx! :)

Avatar Rikki-LOL, thnx! Yeah, he did know. ;)

Lost 2 Love-LOL, thnx!

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-I dunno, it _does_ seem like a hard think to do. If I was up against a dementor, I'd think of cookies and chocolate. :) lol

Dancer-love95-LOL, thnx! I'm glad it wasn't too cheesy.

I love Fred weasley ()-Don't worry about it! I'd be kind of demanding to ask for a review for every chap from everyone, don't you think? I'm glad you review this chapter though!

Selesteant-Kind of. Thnx!

emmyleedouglas-yeah she is. She got married the same year Lily graduated from Hogwarts. :P lOL, thnx for reading!

.Rose-LOL, thnx! Don't worry, practice makes perfect. Believe it or not, I wasn't always this good. LOL, I still have a long way to go before I make it to author good. You'll get there though! Yay! I luv making new friends!

Kirby77DP77-LOL, thnx! Yeah, I'm working on making my chaps longer. LOL

nairiefairie-LOL, thnx, but you don't need to read 'em. :)

JadeStern-lol, thnx!

Princess of the Rose-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, you'd think by now you'd know that, but you just don't learn, do you? Well... :P to you!

******

James woke up that Saturday morning feeling more excited than he had in awhile. Today was one of the last Quidditch matches Gryffindor was playing in until the end of semester and today's was important; if they beat Ravenclaw then they'd be secured first place until next semester and James wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

"Excited for today, Remus?" James asked his friend. Remus was commentator, and though he was always so calm and collected, when he was at a Quidditch match, he went insane and was so hyper that most people didn't even know he was the commentator.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, leaning over the edge of the bed so he could see James. "It's Gryffindor's last game of the semester, but I don't really get why we don't have any more matches for the next month and a half" he said

"It's simple, Moony" James said, "When _we_ win, we'll be in first place. And going against us would only embarrass the other Houses" James joked. Remus's face spilt into a grin as the two continued to joke around.

******

"Morning Padfoot" James said happily as his best mate sat down next to him, only half awake and barely able to comprehend anything, as usual. James ruffled the back of his hair involuntarily before taking a swig of his pumpkin juice and smiling brightly at Remus. "Ready?" he asked him.

"Ready" Remus nodded. James pulled out his wand when no one was looking and muttered an incantation barely audible. It sounded somewhat like, "_Gaude_ _Valdium_"(*). Remus began to shake a bit, as if he were being tickled, but felt no need to laugh. His insides bubbled as if they were being boiled, without the heat. He felt it all swell up inside like a great big balloon until finally, he let out one solid laugh; a laugh filled with pure happiness and excitement. James smiled proudly.

The spell they had just used was a spell James had created, it made the 'victim' of sorts hyper, excited and all around happy. At first he used it as a gag prank, then, after Remus's first Quidditch commentator-iness-experience thingy**(IDK, whatever it's called)** James decided to use it to help out his buddy, so now he used it before every match to make sure Remus never faltered.

"Thanks mate" Remus said before getting up and leaving. James never missed the newfound bounce in Remus's step after the charm had taken its affect, but after taking about an hour the full effect to kick in, and that's when Remus got really crazy. But the spell was only known between the two, not even Sirius knew about it. After all, Sirius and a Happy Spell would _not_ be good.

******

"HERE COMES THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM, LED IN BY THEIR CAPTAIN, XENO LOVEGOOD!" Remus said excitedly as the Ravenclaws walked onto the field. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws exploded with cheers, and the Gryffindors gave a few good natured rounds of applause. "AND HERE COME THE GRYFFINDORS! LEAD IN BY THEIR CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER!" Remus said, the cheers were about three times louder from the Gryffindors alone, drowning out the Hufflepuffs. "THE QUAFFLE IS THROWN INTO THE AIR! RAVENCLAW CHASER XENO LOVEGOOD GETS THE QUAFFLE! HE GOES UP TO SHOOT, AND GRYFFINDOR KEEPER FRANK LONGBOTTOM SAVES IT!" Again the Gryffindors' cheers were deafening, even Lily Evans could be seen giving a few 'Whoo-Hoo's. "JAMES POTTER GETS THE QUAFFLE ON THE REBOUND, THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING HE TRIES TO GET ON THE REBOUND, LADIES" Remus joked.

James rolled his eyes before taking off to the Ravenclaw goals. He fended off two Ravenclaw chasers and narrowly missed a bludger, with the help of Sirius, before going up to shoot. "AND POTTER GOES UP TO SHOOT. HE SHOOTS....AND HE SCORES!"

"Go James!" Lily cheered, but her voice was lost in the waves of excited screams and cries. "THE SCORE IS NOW 10-0 WITH GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD. C'MON GRYFFINDOR, CATCH THAT SNITCH!" Remus practically begged, "SIRIUS BLACK HITS A BLUDGER AT PRIYA PATIL**(Parvati's aunt)**, SHE'S HIT. BUT SHE'S OKAY! XENO GETS THE QUAFFLE, HE GOES UP TO SHOOT AND....HE SCORES" Remus finished lamely.

"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH SEEKER ALICE KENDRIX AS SEEN THE SNITCH, RAVENCLAW SEEKER MARTHA BELL FOLLOWS AFTER HER! ALICE SPEEDS FORWARD, MARTHA IS ON HER TAIL, POTTER SCORES!" he said out of no where, "THE SCORE IS NOW 20-10 WITH GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD! SEEKER ALICE CATCHES THE SNITCH!" The stands erupted into cheers

"THE SCORE IS NOW 170-10 GRYFFINDOR WINS!" was the last thing you heard, because even if Remus was still speaking into the megaphone, the cheers were too loud to hear him. Lily ran off the bleachers and towards Sirius and James, who were soon accompanied by Remus and Peter. "Good job, guys" Remus said.

"Yeah, you were brilliant" Lily agreed. James smiled his usual arrogant, lop-sided grin and Lily rolled her eyes. "Careful Potter, if your head gets any bigger you'll need Sirius and Remus to hoist it up after you" Lily joked. Remus and James gave whole-hearted laughs; even if his head was big, he could still appreciate a good joke.

"I don't get it" Sirius said, he gave a dumbfounded expression and Remus rolled his eyes as Lily walked up to him and in a real slow, and loud voice she said:

"I am telling him that he has a very big head. Get it? I am insulting him. Sirius, understand, or do you need me to say it again?" she patronized

"Oh" Sirius said in realization, "I get it." Then he turned to James and laughed. "Haha, she insulted you"

"Sirius, remember how I told you that sometimes you should just stop talking, that way you don't seem as stupid as you are?" James asked. "Yeah" Sirius nodded, "This is one of those times" James acknowledged. Remus and Lily share in a fit on laughter, but Sirius just rolled his eyes as the group walked back to the Common Room to celebrate. As they walked through the portrait hole, music began playing and someone had charmed the lights so that they changed colors randomly.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, c'mon. We're playing the game" Alice said, winking at Sirius and James before pulling them over to a small circle. As they sat down Lily noticed that Frank Longbottom, Amy Smith, Larraine Jane, and Melissa Jonson were there too. As she sat down in between Remus and James she muttered, "What is going on?" to James, who gave no response, but only smiled wickedly.

"Now, we're going to play a game" Sirius began. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and placed it in the center of our circle, then he magicked out ten shot glasses and gave one to each of them, "I'm going to spin this little bottle here, and who ever it lands on will get a choice: Firwhiskey, or a kiss. You can kiss anyone you want, and once you've gone you spin the bottle" he explained before laying the bottle on its side and spinning it. Once he stopped he smiled at who it was, "Remus."

Remus looked at Lily forgivingly before laying a tiny peck on her upper lip. He blushed a shade of red so dark it looked as if someone had painted blood on his cheeks. He looked relieved that the bottle was charmed so that it could only land on someone once, afterall, Remus wasn't one to drink; Even a tiny shot and Lily apprieciated the fact that he wouldn't. He clutched the bottle in fingers and pushed it off until it landed on Amy Smith.

Amy, who was sitting next to James and Sirius, grabbed James and pulled him into a full on make out session, which James did not like at all. He hands shot up in the air, grasping the air, trying to find a way to re-surface. He looked at if he were being suffacted with her mouth. Anger began to swell inside of Lily, and soon she couldn't take it. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the two, causing Amy to be pushed off of James with a gust of wind.

He was panting hard and his and Lily's faces were bright red and didn't even dare to look at each other. "What is with you people? I said kiss, not face sucking!" Sirius shouted. Amy grabbed the bottle and gave it a little whirl. It landed on Alice, who kissed Frank. Then Sirius, who kissed Melissa. When Sirius spun the bottle, in landed on Peter; he was the first the get a shot of firewhiskey. When he spun it it landed on James. He leaned over Lily and gave a tiny peck on the lips before grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

******

Later that night, Harry sat in his study, not yet ready to go to bed. He looked at his watch and muttered to himself, "He should still be awake." He took out his wand, thinking of nothing but his family and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum_" As the slivery stag poured out of his wand and illuminated his dark study. It stared at Harry, almost asking what it was conjured to do. "Tell Dumbledore I can't leave. Not yet, at least". The stag gave a nod, almost to say that he understood Harry before trodding off to the headmaster's office.

******

*-Gaudium-Latin for Joy, Valde-Latin for Over.

Okay, sorry this was a total filler chap! LOL, thnx for reading and pleeze review and don't hate me, I don't usually put in filler chaps, this'll be the only one, seriously. Thnx!

-Chapter Thirteen-

_Harry began pacing up and down the aisles again, and it seemed almost like their last class, his words were almost exactly the same too; as if he hardly knew what he was saying. "Today, we will perform the Patronus Charm. Obviously, there is not enough room in here, so if you will all follow me to the grounds." The student stood up, as their teacher asked, and walked out of the classroom. _

_James and Sirius joined the older man up front, flanking him and shared wicked grins. Remus and Lily followed behind them, more to watch over them. "Professor?" James asked, Harry turned to the young boy, raising an eyebrow_

_******_


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter Thirteen-

******

QueenoftheClumsyDorks-Really? Thnx!

fictionlover94-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, I agree. Fruit is better. yeah, I was trying to get it like Luna. Thnx!

GroowyL-LOL, thnx so much!

Severus-is-my-man5690-LOL, excited much? No they won't it's Harry fear. :(

.Rose-LOL, thnx!

xx13ookwormxx-Awwe, really? Thnx!

TheFifthCharmedOne-Thnx

Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin-LOL, yeah. She totally snapped. Haha, thnx!

Princess of the Rose-Me? I'm like the ultimate fan girl. I've seen all the trailer, read all of the reviews, and info about it. Do you know how many things they're changing? A lot. LOL

Avatar Rikki (the real one) ()-LOL, don't worry about it! I'm glad you read tho!

Oceanfur-LOL, thnx! Really? I luv Quidditch, I'd be a Seeker if it was real!

Selesteant-lol, thnx!

I love Fred weasley ()-LOL, thnx. Yeah it is hard to write...:( Thnx!

JadeStern-That's what I thought too. when I looked it up, it said he was either a reserve Seeker and full time Chaser or Chaser, but JK messed up in the first book. Either way, he was a Chaser. :) Thnx!

Abby722(chap 1)-No, it's side-a-long apparition too. ;)

Abby722(chap 12)-Thnx

Xx Kiamii xX(chap 12)-Don't worry, everyone has

Xx Kiamii xX(chap 11 & 10 and 9 and 7 and 6 and 3)-LOL, thnx

Xx Kiamii xX(chap 4 and 2)-Um...Thanks

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, okay? Let me say it again, just so it soaks in. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

******

Harry began pacing up and down the aisles again, and it seemed almost like their last class, his words were almost exactly the same too; as if he hardly knew what he was saying. "Today, we will perform the Patronus Charm. Obviously, there is not enough room in here, so if you will all follow me to the grounds." The student stood up, as their teacher asked, and walked out of the classroom.

James and Sirius joined the older man up front, flanking him and shared wicked grins. Remus and Lily followed behind them, more to watch over them. "Professor?" James asked, Harry turned to the young boy, raising an eyebrow, "I was wondering, does a Patronus have to be an animal? I mean, could it be, like, a person?"

"I'm not sure James" Harry said, pondering over the thought, "I've never come across anyone with a human Patronus, but I s'pose; if you were mundane enough" Harry shrugged. "Mundane?" James asked, dubiously, "Mundane! Wouldn't it just mean that the person like another person a lot?" he asked.

"James, a Patronus isn't what you like, it's a representation of your personality." Harry reminded him. "If no animal represented you, then you'd have to be really boring. Then again, maybe you'd be a slug or something" Harry said deep in thought. "Haha, you're a slug" Sirius snickered. James slapped him upside his head. "Right. Sorry" Sirius said, wincing a bit.

Once they it to the grounds, James, Sirius Remus and Peter began to talk. "I wonder what my Patronus will be" James said sarcastically. He, Sirius and Peter all knew that their Patronuses would just be their Animagi forms, but Remus drew a blank. They weren't sure if a werewolf could be a Patronus, but Remus was guessing yes. "Now, I want all of you to practice the Charm. Don't worry about getting it right or not, this is just practice." Harry instructed.

After a few moments roars of, "Expecto Patronum!" Erupted from the group and silver wisps covered the group like a blanket. In fact, only one person had been able to conjure a true Patronus. A big stag, with a lot of antlers galloped around the group, looking arrogant, if possible; As if proud that it were the only Patronus there. "Whose Patronus is that?" Harry asked.

"Well, you should know. Its yours!" someone shouted. "No, it's not" Harry denied. "Look. _Expecto_ _Patronum_ See? Mine is smaller and has less prongs. Now, I want someone to tell me who conjured this" Harry demanded. "It was me!" someone shouted, "Who?" Harry asked, craning his neck so that he could properly see the person.

"Me." the person stepped forward and revealed himself. "James?" Harry asked dubiously. James had hidden from everyone in sight, and thought of the one thing that had made him happier than anything in the world: Lillian Evans. And that was all he needed to conjure the Patronus. "Prove it" Severus Snape shouted. James gulped nervously before pointing his wand at an empty part of the field and thinking of nothing but his friends. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted.

A thin stream of silver poured out of James's wand, forming itself into an identical stag compared to the one before. "I am very impressed, James" Harry said. "Immensely" he said, clapping his hand on James's shoulder; he smiled brightly at the student as he stared at the stag, playing with his own. The other students watched in awe, James's face mirrored that of his son's. Ironically, at that moment, Harry was very proud of his father.

******

After classes were over, all Prefects and Heads were to report to their Heads of Houses for poster posting instructions. "Now, I want all Gryffindors to conjure posters for the up-coming Halloween Ball" McGonagall instructed

"And Slytherins are to post all Hogsmeade dates" Slughorn said lazily.

"Hufflepuffs will handle exam dates, I'm sure you will al do your best" Sprout said perkily. Why they were posting exams dates in September was beyond the students understanding, but if a teacher asked them to do it, they supposed they had to do it.

"And if my house would be so kind as to post lists of the items Mr. Filch has banned from campus. Hang them high, though, so they don't roll on the ground, where students can trip and rip them." Flitwick instructed.

"And if our Head Boy and Head Girl would supervise the poster postings, and help where it is needed." McGonagall said, she looked down at James Potter, "I want no funny business, from any of you" she added warningly before dismissing the group.

James met up with Remus and they walked over to a hallway where Remus began to conjure up posters. "_Apellotu_ _Posteratus* _" he muttered as James walked up and down the halls to make sure everyone was set.

"You okay here?" he asked

"Yup" Remus assured him. James made a left and found the Ravenclaws, who were having a hard time getting the list high enough so that it didn't flow onto the floor. "James, some help please?" Ravenclaw Prefect, Xeno Lovegood begged.

"Sure Xeno" James accepted. He walked over to the poster and smiled. "Try splitting them in half, like this." he nonverbally cut the poster so that it was exactly half the size. He hung both side by side so that they just barely dangled over the ground. "There. How many more do you have?"

"Seven" A sixth year girl answered.

"Okay, one of you each can take a poster, and I'll handle one before I check on everyone else."

"Thanks James" Xeno said before taking a poster and leaving. James grabbed a poster for himself before walking off to another hallway. He muttered a spell that split up the poster and used a charm to stick it onto the wall just as Filch came by.

"What have you done to my poster, you brat? You've ripped it!" he shrieked at James.

"You're stupid posters were too big to fit on a wall, I had to split it up!" James snapped, "We couldn't even fit it on horizontally!" he added. Filch gave him a nasty look before walking off, speaking of how crazy Dumbledore was for making him a Head Boy.

He rolled his eyes before going off to find the Hufflepuffs. "Hello James" Amos Diggory said somewhat snidely, as he put up a poster by the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Hey guys" he said to the Hufflepuffs. "Need any help?" he asked

"Actually, yeah. Sprout gave us seven posters, but we aren't sure where we should put them" a sixth year said.

"Oh, well you could start off by putting one by each Common Room, and you have Hufflepuff down. Slytherins' Room is by the Dudgeons, Gryffindors' is by the Fat Lady Portrait, and Ravenclaws' is at a wooden wall with a bird on top. Don't asked how I know." he suggested. Three Prefects left with three posters to the three Common Rooms. "Then one should go by the Great Hall, since _everyone_ goes there" Then another fifth year boy left. "One next to the library just makes sense" he shrugged. "Finally, one by the exit would probably work." He levitated a poster and put it up by the library. Penny Madder left to the exits with a poster in hand.

He and Amos were left alone. He always knew that Amos Diggory was a bit of a git, always acting superior to everyone else, always jealous of James and always had a crush on Lily. He was glowering deeply at James, "Think you _so_ smart, Potter?" he spat, "Anyone could have thought to put the posters there, so don't think your better than us, okay?"

"Gosh Diggory, I-I guess your right. Maybe I have been acting superior. Maybe it's because I'm Head Boy!" he said, his voice rising from innocence to rage, filled with anger and annoyance. "And besides if anyone could have thought to put the posters up like that, then I guess you're a nobody, since you _didn't_ think to do it" he snapped before storming off.

Finally he went to find the Slytherins, the task he had been putting off for so long, but as he reached a big group of them by the Great Hall, he saw that Lily had already taken care of them and guessed that she had taken care of Gryffindor as well because they seemed to be operating efficiently. Finally he pointed his wand out and spoke,_ "Expecto Patronum_" As the slivery stag poured out of his wand and formed. It looked at James expectantly. "Tell Evans I finished taking care of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and that I think we're done here" he instructed the stag.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" a voice asked. Lily turned a corner and looked at James. "You finished Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" she asked. He nodded. "I guess we're done" she agreed, "But I'm just gonna take another look around. To make sure everyone's coping" she said.

"I'll go with you" James offered. Lily bit back a smile and fell into step with James. "So," he began, "The dance is in a couple weeks, huh?" he asked

"Give it a rest, I already said yes" she said, pushing him playfully.

"It only took me seven years" he sighed

"Six" she corrected.

"I knew you'd fall for me" he said, a lopsided grin playing at his lips.

"You are so full of yourself" she said as they made a turn and saw the Ravenclaw posters cut into two and Lily smiled proudly. "Nice idea Potter, I was going to suggest they shrink the writing, but I like your suggestion more" she said."But don't go getting a big head" she said warningly. "Or a _bigger_ head" she corrected

******

The next day, Harry brought out a trunk, heaving it heavily into the classroom. "This" he breathed, as he dropped the trunk to his feet in front of the class, "Is a Bogart, hexed to look like a dementor. It has roughly one-tenth the effect a dementor does, but don't take it lightly. Even a fraction of their powers is still a lot. I want you all, one by one, to come up to the 'Dementor' and use the Patronus Charm to defeat it. Now, who wants to go first?" By the now only the Gryffindor half of the class was brave enough to raise their hand, and except the challenge. Harry smiled. _Who to choose?_, he thought. There really was no competition, James always went first. "James" he said.

James smiled arrogantly as he walked up to the front of the class, and looked at the trunk. Harry flipped the many locks, and the top popped off. A cold, dark, eerie feeling emitted into the room, as a big, shadowy figure came out of the box. Every candle, every light, even the tiny bit of sunshine streaming into the room, went out, until the room was almost black.

James swallowed hard as he felt every happy thought and feeling drained from him, until he lost the will to live. _This is supposed to be a one-tenth of their real power?_, he thought. He breathed in deep, thinking of his family; his mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, and even Harry. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he said, pointing his wand at the figure.

A tiny wisp streamed out of his wand, he breathed deep, and tried again. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ he said a bit louder. The wisp grew brighter, and formed into an orb as it lashed against the Dementor, causing it to wince, or whatever a Dementor did. A tiny bit of sunshine flowed back into the room, and hope bubbled inside of James, as he pointed out his wand and for a last time shouted the loudest of all, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

It all happened so fast; This time the silvery orb grew bigger and formed into a great big silver stag. The Patronus charged at the form dead on, causing it to double over, and sink back into the trunk. Harry raced towards the case and shut it closed, locking every lock before sitting on top of it.

The stag walked around the room, illuminating the darkness, and lighting the bulbs so much that it caused them to shatter. Harry clapped his hands, smiling brightly at James. "Now, that's how it's done! Let's give James a hand" he cheered.

The entire class roared with applause, well, the Gryffindor side did. The Slytherins rolled their eyes and huffed. "Now, whose next?" Harry asked.

******

As the weeks passed by Harry focused on teaching the seventh years all about Patronuses, by now every student had performed the Charm flawlessly at least once against the Bogart. It was already October 12th and Harry expected that Ron would've gotten the message by now. "I am very proud of all of you, the progress you have made is immense, but I am sorry to say our time together is reaching an end" Harry announced the Thursday before the dance.

The entire class shared in one groan as James sat bolt up right in his seat. "You can't leave yet, it's only October!" he shouted. The other students nodded in agreement, but Harry hung his head down low, smiling at the young student's innocence.

"I'm sorry, I have been called up on important Ministry business and have to leave immediately. I'm not exactly sure of what day, but it will be within the week. You'll be excused from your DADA classes until Dumbledore can find a Professor for you." Harry said, lying for the most part.

"Will you be back?" Remus asked

"No" Harry said sadly, shaking his head a bit. "I'm sorry, I truly am. My family, my wife and kids need me." he said, thinking of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and his children, in an entirely other time, worrying about him. He had done what he needed to, and now he must leave. "But, on the plus side, there's no homework." he said, smiling feebly.

The students sighed deeply as they left to their next class, the only thing keeping them going, even though their favorite and by-far best Professor was leaving, was the thought of the dance the next day.

******

*-Apellotu-Latin for I call to you(I conjure you, basically) Posteratus-Poster

Awwe, Har's leavin'. Okay, so I know this story is, like, totally short, but the sequel(yes there will be a sequel) will be, like, so much longer, I swear! This is, like, the shortest story I've ever written, so sue me. :( Not really, my lawyer sux. That's probably 'cause he's non-existent. Go figure.

LOL, thnx for reading and pleeze review! (Oooh, big shocker!)

-Chapter Fourteen-

"_Relax, mate. Just hang out, talk, dance." Sirius shrugged, "Be yourself. Look, she's reading by herself. Go talk to her" he said, pushing James; unfortunately he pushed him too hard and he fell out of his chair. "Ow" James groaned, "Sorry mate" Sirius muttered as James got up, rubbing his head._

_The entire class stared at him, confused. "What? A dude can't randomly be controlled by gravity without everyone judging him?" he asked, "You know, if I were a fat dude I'd be very offended by you people" he added. He saw a few people roll their eyes as he sat down by Lily, smiling widely. _

******


	14. The Dance

Chapter Fourteen-

******

pJato431-That's what I thought too. There was a lot of confusion with it, but James was a Chaser and back-up Seeker. (JK made a mistake in the first book. Go figure!) I got the info from this site - http:// harrypotter. wikia. com/wiki/James_Potter_I Then go to Magical Abilities and Skills. :)

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley-Thnx!

GroowyL-Really? Thnx, that's so nice of you! Um, I'd really like to, but my family and I are on vacation for the next month(I won't have a computer, my BFF is posting my chaps and replying to reviews as nest she can) and then I have school. I'm taking a bunch of honour classes, I don't think I'll have time for a fanfic life anymore. :( I'm really sorry!

SparklyVamp-Thnx

thatpottergurl-LOL, don't worry 'bout it. Thnx. (And I bet you're right about that. Mine went to Harvard. :P)

TheFifthCharmedOne-Haha, thnx

Oceanfur-LOL, yeah. I thought it was totally cute ad just had to put it in! Thnx!

WAFFLESxARExUS-LOL, thnx!

I love Fred weasley ()-Yeah, srry. :(

StrawberryBlossom-Chan-LOL, thnx!

.Rose-LOL, thnx. You won't know till you read. ;)

Avatar Rikki-LOL, I did last year. I didn't learn anything, but I did keep the English to Latin dictionary we got.

Princess of the Rose-LOL, yeah. Nobody wants Harry to leave. :(

emmyleedouglas-LOL, that was my bro's idea. He was talking about how Filch's lists are longer than the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. lol, thnx for reading!

lunettawolf321-LOL, thnx!

Blah ()-Um...Well, this _is_ a comedy. Its supposed to be funny. I'm sorry if you find it childish. I'm just a kid after all; I never called myself an expert. If you think you could do better, I'd like to see you try(with a different plot line, why would you steal mine?). 'Kay? I'm sure you're trying to help, and I appreciate it, just not so harshly. Thnx.

Love 2 Love-LOL, thnx so much!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own the series either. LOL

******

The next night was the night of the dance, and every student was buzzing with excitement. Sirius was excitedly digging into his porridge, as usual, and James and Remus were talking animatedly. "Sirius got his niece, a girl named Nymphadora, to go with me. She's only in her third year**(I know she was younger than that, but whatevs)**, but she is a heck of a lot of fun." Remus said, trying his hardest to sound enthusiastic.

"Don't worry, Moony. I've got a plan." James said, "Just wait here" James stood up, despite Remus's protests, and walked over to a tiny third year, changing her hair color to amuse her friends at the Hufflepuff table. "Tonks?" he asked the girl.

She turned around and smiled, "Hi James!"she said happily.

"I hear your going to the dance with Remus" he began

"Yeah" she nodded

"Well, he's kind of nervous about it"

"I know, when I was talking to Sirius, I was trying to get him to tell Remus to ask out Maggie Harold, but Sirius insisted I go with him. He needs someone his own age." Tonks sighed

"That great! Remus was worried about you not wanting to go with him. I'll tell Maggie he said yes." he said before saying bye to Tonks and walking away.

She sighed sadly, "I had to open my big mouth" she muttered before changing her mouth so that it was only two centimeters big.

Right before the bell rang, Lily ran into James. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "See you at seven, Potter" she winked before walking away.

"Okay, bye" he said dreamily.

Remus walked up to James, dumbfounded, and snapped his fingers. Nothing. He shook him hard. Nothing. "James, free cupcakes!" he shouted in his ear

"Huh? Where?" he asked, snapping his head up. Remus rolled his eyes before walking to Potions. "C'mon, at least give me a hint!" he called, following after. As they made it to the dungeons, Professor Slughorn sat upon hit desk, attempting to look like Harry, but instead his desk creaked dangerously against the weight.

"Today" he said as he began to swing his legs, but stopped immediately as his feet began to dent the sides of the desk, "I suppose that we should just have a study hall, it isn't fair to give you homework the day of a dance, now is it?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all, completely unnecessary!" James and Sirius agreed, quite loudly. Remus buried his face in his hands and sighed exaggeratedly and embarrassedly.

Slughorn chuckled, "Alright then. I s'pose you all can talk amongst yourselves" he opted. Almost instantly the class broke out into talking so loud it was almost deafening, and Slughorn left the classroom, holding his hands to his ears.

"I've never been to a dance before, what exactly are you supposed to do?" James asked Sirius. Of course there had been dances before, but James had always asked Lily out, and never opted to go with anyone else.

"Relax, mate. Just hang out, talk, dance." Sirius shrugged, "Be yourself. Look, she's reading by herself. Go talk to her" he said, pushing James; Unfortunately he pushed him too hard, causing him to fall from his chair. "Ow" James groaned, "Sorry mate" Sirius muttered as James got up, rubbing his head.

The entire class stared at him, seeming confused. "What? A dude can't randomly be controlled by gravity without everyone judging him?" he asked, "You know, if I were a fat dude I'd be very offended by you people" he added. He saw a few people roll their eyes as he sat down by Lily, smiling widely.

"Nice spill" she said, shutting her book.

"Yep, takes a special kind of person to fall out of a chair" he said proudly.

"Yep, and your very special Potter. Special ED" she said. **(Not to offend anyone, I swear. That's just Lily being kinda mean.)**

"I'm James" he said confusedly

She sighed, "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yep" he said before kissing her cheek, "I just wanted to talk. What's up?" he asked breezily.

"Can you believe Harry's leaving?" she asked

"Yeah, that really sucks" James said, he had really enjoyed Harry being his DADA teacher, he had been the best one since they got Mad-Eye Moody to substitute a month for them. The fact that he was leaving after only a month and a half was news that made him more disappointed than when he found out he had to take both Ancient Runes and Divination in his third year.

******

That night James was so nervous, he was shaking, which made tying his tie very hard. "Mate, you just go over, under and pull" Sirius said before fixing his tie.

"Thanks" he muttered before sitting down on his bed.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sirius s asked him.

"Because, this is my first date with Lily, and if I screw up, it could be my last." he sighed, "What if I say something dumb? What if..What if I _do_ something dumb?" he asked panickally

"James, calm down. We'll be there to shut you up if say anything stupid" Sirius said.

James sighed, but stood up and looked at his wrist watch. It was seven o'clock. He raced out of the dorm without another word and into the Common Room, where Lily was just descending the stairs. She was wearing a lime green spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees, her hair was curled into ringlets and pulled back into sections with hair pins that were hexed to stay in place, and her heels were wedges, black ones with flowers on the sides.

"You look...You look..." James stuttered

"Yeah?" Lily asked as she walked over to him, biting her lip nervously.

"Pretty" he said dreamily.

"Thanks" she said, giggling a bit before she took his hand. He smiled at her before leading the way out of the Common Room. "You clean up well, yourself" she said.

As they walked into the Great Hall Sirius gave James a thumbs up, but how he managed to get there before him, James had no idea. "Wow Lils, you look hot" Sirius said as they sat down at a circular table with him, Melanie,(Sirius's date), Remus and Maggie.

"Is that a compliment, or should I hex him?" Lily asked

"Coming from Sirius? Both" Remus said. Everyone laugh, everyone except for Sirius of course.

"Oh, come off it Pads. We're only joking" James said, smiling his usual arrogant, lopsided grin. Sirius smiled along with them as Melanie leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Sirius, you're like a big puppy" she noted

"A puppy? A puppy? I am a man, I am a bull dog" he announced, his voice deepening.

"Bull dog? More like bull-" James began

"Language" Remus said warningly

"Crap" he finished.

"You guys are so juvenile" Maggie laughed. "I dunno how Remus puts up with you"

"Puts up with us? He's the one that's reading all the time, doing his homework, acting responsible. It's almost too much to bear" James said. His voice was droned out by the song, blasting loudly throughout the room.

"Oh, I love this song" Melanie squealed, "Dance with me" she ordered Sirius.

"You too" Maggie said, pulling Remus.

"And you" Lily said, pulling James.

They began dancing to a song by the Weird Sisters, when Sirius looked at Remus. "Why didn't you want to go with Tonks?" he asked quietly

"Me? I thought you forced her to go with me. I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do." Remus said

"No, she really wanted to go with you" Sirius said before turning back to Melanie.

Guilt built up in the pit of Remus's stomach, he felt absolutely terrible. She had wanted to go with him, she offered to go with him, and he wiggled his way out of it. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go with her; he liked Tonks a lot, but how awkward would it be if the only reason she went with him was because she was forced to by her very distant uncle: Sirius. He would also look bad if he was turned down by a thirteen year old, but now he knew he was wrong.

He turned around and saw Shaun Finnigan walking by, and grabbed his shoulder. "Shaun, dance with Maggie?" he asked. He didn't wait for Shaun's response, but only pushed the two together and began to wiggled his way through the crowds. Finally he saw a bubble gum pink head bopping up and down to the beat of the song, he also saw Tim Corner, a fourth year boy, dancing with her. He daringly walked up to the pair, tapping his finger on Tim's shoulder. "Tim?" he asked.

"Sup, dude?" he asked

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Nah" he said, moving over so Remus could stand in front of Tonks. "I'll get a drink" he shrugged

The song ended and, coincidentally, a slow song began to play, "Tonks, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want to go with me." Remus said embarrassedly

"Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked, "Remus, you're smart, funny, and nice. You really should try to see yourself more clearly, you're more than just a...a...a you-know-what"

"You knew?" he asked

"Sirius told me" she shrugged

"Damn dog" he muttered, causing her to giggle, "Can we just start over?" he asked

"I'd like that" she said, and he hugged her.

"Awwe" James and Sirius said as they saw the two, causing them to get hit in the head by Lily and Melanie. "Ow" they said, grabbing their heads.

Remus smiled, looking over James's shoulder he saw Maggie dancing with Shaun, happily. "I'll be darned" he muttered.

"I'll be right back, guys" James said, leaving the group and the Great Hall in search of a washroom.

******

"Harry, come quick, they've come!" Dumbledore shouted to Harry. He was in the Great Hall, chaperoning the dance when Dumbledore came to him.

"Already?" Harry asked surprised, he was hoping for another week with James, Lily and the others, but he did miss his family.

"Yes, yes, now come. Quick!" Dumbledore sais hastily, he and Harry bolted out of the room without another word.

"Where are they going?" James asked himself as he walked out the Hall. He followed them out, where they began to walk towards Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the gargoyles, where James saw something stupendous. In the middle of the hallway was a tiny ray of light shooting upwards that came out of no where.

"Right here" Dumbledore said, "Goodbye. I s'pose we will meet again" he said, extending his hand.

"Good-bye, sir." he said back.

_Is it a portkey?_, James thought. Dumbledore walking through the gargoyles and into his office. Harry put one foot through the light and felt it being sucked in, "Wait!" James shouted, startling Harry.

"James, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing in front of the light.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Where are you from?" James asked

"A better question to ask would be _when_ am I from." Harry muttered, "I'm...I'm from the future. My friend made a time-turner that goes back years, I was keeping it safe for her, but when I was looking at this year I fell in and dropped the turner. Dumbledore's been trying to help me get back."

"Why this year?"

"This is the year my parents began dating"

'Do I know them?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. You're from the future, your surname is Potter, your dad's best friend was a werewolf"

"Yes" Harry said hesitantly.

"So...I marry Lily" he said, putting two and two together, a smile grew on his face. Harry nodded, "And...I die, in like three years?"

Harry let out a breath. Why was he telling him all these things? "Yeah" he admitted.

"Well, if you're my son, then I think it was worth my life to save you."

"Thank you" he said, smiling. "But you can never tell anyone. The course of events would be totally messed up" he warned

"I won't tell anyone" he promised.

"Thank you" he repeated, before stepping into the light, "And never trust Peter!" he warned before his image became foggy and he disappeared.

James took in as a stab in the back for Harry, his own son, to say he couldn't trust his best friend. Of course he and Peter were never very close, but what could go wrong?

_You can never tell anyone_, He reminded himself. And he never did, and three years later, his secret died with him. No one, but Dumbledore, knew the tale of the Time Traveling DADA Teacher, and that's the way it'd stay, for another thirty years at least.

******

Awwe, I'm so sad to see this story end! Maybe if I had spaced out the update more, it would look longer. :( Believe it or not, it took me, like, three months to write this, just so I could get it just right. Like I said, the sequel's coming soon. I may just post the chapter later today, since I haven't finished it yet, and I know you don't want to wait three months for me to finish it! LOL, thnx for reading this, and I'd like to thank everyone who review this, read this and put up with my amateur-ish writing styles. Thanks so much! And I actually spelled out the whole word this time! Laugh out loud, see? I can type, thanks very much.

Okay, wrapping up this totally long end note with a preview of the next story! Whoo!-

_-20 Years Ago-_

_They began to feel a falling sensation, until they hit the cold, hard relieving ground. "Remind me to never do that again" Hugo said in a raspy voice. They all gasped for air, until they heard a groan._

_"Where's James?" Rose asked._

_"Try underneath you" he grunted before the four stood up. _

_Lily helped her older brother up, as they looked at the building in front of them. "We're in trouble" they said together._

_"Um...Stay cool." James began "Stay calm. Stay....Stay....Stay Collected. Stay....Stay....We're going to be stuck in here forever! We're going to die alone and desperate!" he called out crazily, he dropped to his knees and began pulling at his hair._

_Rose immediately drew her wand, "Langlock!" she said, causing James's tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth, Lily pulled him up, and restrained him._

_"Alone! Desperate!" he called through his locked tongue, which came out as a muffled call. _

_Suddenly the door flew open and a tall African-American man could be seen. "Can I help you?" he asked, pointing his wand at the struggling teens._

_"Mr. Shacklebolt" Al squeaked. _

_"Who's there, Kingsley? I heard voices outside. Was it Nymphadora?" Mrs. Weasley called, walked towards the door with a plate she was drying._

_"Grandmum" Hugo squealed, terrified._

_"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she and Harry walked forward as well._

_"Mum, dad" James croaked as well, now that his tongue came undone. _

_"What's going on?" Remus asked, "And who are they?" he said, pointing to the five._

_"Um...." Rose said._

_"We're..." Al began_

_******_


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to start by saying, I'm sorry I completely fell off the face of the earth!**

**I was taking a year off to chill and hone my writing, and I really hope it paid off! But I'm back and I have tons of stories to throw at you all, but I don't want to post them until I get a few more reviews on my new story **_**Time Stands Still**_**. I really tried hard on it and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews! **

**Also I am still working on **_**Twenty Years Ago, **_**the sequel to **_**Thirty Years Ago**_**, so I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thanks for reading this and please take the time to look at Time Stands Still, because if no one reads it I don't want to spend my time writing it(Not to sound like a Diva, but just like most of you I have tests, homework and friends to juggle along with writing and I don't want my work to be in vain).**

**Thanks again, **

**DistractedButSerious(Because no one else would use so many exclamation points!)**


End file.
